Memories, love, and magic
by MissSeaPandas
Summary: Lucy had a terrible past. She became closed off from the world when two certaiin dragonslayers came by. She makes new friends, starts a new life, and becomes possibly the most powerful mage in existence. Will she live her happy life forever? What will happen when it all comes crashing down? How will our Lucy handle it? (RoLu, first fanfiction)
1. Scream

_"Run!Run Lucy!" She screamed out. Her arm outstretched towards mine; tears spilling out of her chocolate brown eyes._

_"Mamma?" I murmured in a hushed tone. Reaching back to her while I could._

_"Lucy! Forget about me! Please," she screamed, as her blood continued spilling out under that man's blade. She had never looked so desperate._

_I faced her, my body shaking uncontrollably. _

_"Please," she whispered. _

_And I ran._

_I ran until I couldn't run anymore. _

_Until my feet bled._

_Until my shivering legs gave out._

_"Why!?" I howled into the darkened sky. My tears spilling down my face as I lost my grip on reality._

_As I faded into the blackness._


	2. Found

**Lucy's Pov**

'I trusted him!' I thought as I woke up. I could smell the metallic scent of blood all over me. I looked down to see my white dress was indeed covered in red specks, as were my feet.

'It's time for change.' I thought as I stood up and headed towards a lake I could see nearby. I proceeded to wash off all traces of blood from my body. But scars covered my knees on downwards. "Che" I spat as I put back on my dress. I then took out my long braids that trailed down to my feet, then wrapped the ribbons around my wrists.

I, Lucille Heartfillia, am starting anew. I grabbed the keys hanging on a chain off my neck. 12 keys. All golden. I looked in the reflective gleam and chose one. "Open! Gate of the Goat, Capricorn!" I chanted as I was enveloped in a brilliant flash of light.

**Capricorn's Pov**

"Yes, Layl-?" 'This is Lucille-sama now. I promise I will protect you Lucille. I promised your mother' Upon closer inspection, Lucy has blood all over her clothing. Although she seems to ignore it. There is a look in her silver eyes that I cannot read. 'She locked herself' I thought in despair.

"Yes. . . Lucille-sama?" I asked. Her expression remains unreadable as she walks slowly to me. Each step sure of itself.

"Capricorn. . . call me Lucy. I ask of you to help me, she says. I can sense a hint of sadness in her tone.

" What is it Lucy-sama?" I ask.

"Train me, I must become strong. After witnessing murder. . . I want to be strong," she says as her face forms a sad expression. Her tears won't form though. I'll probrably never see her cry. She won't let herself.

"Yes," was all I said.

**Timeskip. 2 years later. Lucy is 8. Nobody's Pov**

It has been two years and Lucy's power has risen exponentially. She wanders the forest near Nislaya(Made up town), still clad in a simpple white dress, and no shoes. She despises them. "I suppose I should train a bit. . . oh a lake. Perfect," she said to herself, emotionlessly. "Come to me, my loyal wings," she softly whispers. Brilliant white wings unfolded out of her back as she floated above the lake's closed her eyes as she neared the middle of the lake.

'Freeze' she thought. As the whole lake froze instantaneously.

'Melt'

'Spiral'

'Rain'

she continued this with many different commands. At last she was satisfied as she made the water dance to her command. She brought it upwards into a canopy, froze it, then whispered "Shatter,". Immediately the canopy shattered and brilliant ice crystals rained down. She then shot her head up and said " Peirce," as she sent a few ice spears flying towards a bush. Then she heard a howl as she flew over to the now pinned onlookers.

**Rogue's Pov**

****Sting and I were walking back towards our camp when we came upon the lake we passed everyday. Except this time we saw something we didn't expect. I ducked down behind a bush with Sting as we stared.

On the edge of the lake we saw a girl who looked around our age. She had long silvery blonde hair that flowed down to her knees, a white dress, and red ribbons tied around her wrists. Her thin legs were scarred from the knees down 'Who did that?' I thought.

In a second she had these elegant white angelic wings sprouting out of her back. 'What!?' I thought as I glanced over to Sting. He had the same perplexed expression on his face. I looked back to see her floating over to the center of the lake. She waved her arms up and the water froze. Then it melted. Then it flew around her as she slowly spun, creating a spiral of water that broke apart and rained down. She danced gracefully like a swan as she shot it up ad it froze again! Then it shattered and the beautiful ice crystals fell down around her. ' I have never been so mesmerized' I thought as I was captured by the show. Then I instantly knew Sting thought the same as he gasped. 'Idiot!' I thought as I scowled at him

I didn't expect what happened next. She spun around, her silver eyes staring daggers at where we were. Then she murmured something and ice spears soared at us. Effectively, pinning us against a tree. Sting let out a howl as soon as they pinned him "Idiot!" I harshly whispered.

I turned back towards her and she was right in front of us. Her now, red eyes staring straight into our souls.


	3. Blood

**Hello! MissSea here! I just started this and I'm pretty sure I have most of the fanfiction planned out.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. (Wish I did though)**

* * *

**Rogue's Pov**

"State your names and business!" She threatened. I felt the air turn noticeably colder. 'How can this girl have such an affect on me?' I ask myself. This . . . feeling. . . it's new. What's wrong with me?

"My name is Sting Eucliffe, White/ light dragon slayer. This is my partner Rogue Cheney, Shadow dragon slayer. We are here going back to our camp in the forest." I looked towards Sting. He looked genuinely scared of this girl. As was I.

I felt the spears melt and slumped to the ground next to Sting in defeat. 'This girl's magical power is overwhelming. How'd she get this?'

"I have no business with you, and you have none with me then," She said. Her eyes turned back to the silvery white they had earlier.

She looked at me as her wings disappeared from behind her. 'She's expecting me to talk. What do I say? I have so many questions?' Why has this girl managed to completely astound me in such little time?

I could feel her gaze locked on me as I looked down while finding what to say.

"You don't have to talk then," she said as she turned around and started walking away. '_This is my last chance. Say something Rogue!'_

"Wait!" I called after her with my arm outstretched. She slowly turned her head towards me.

" What are you doing out here alone? Where are your parents? Your companions?" I asked. Desperately wanting to know the answer.

". . ." She looked down in thought. "I have nothing of the sort," she said over her shoulder. I could have sworn I saw her eyes flash blue.

'Did she really mean that? Does she have no-one to care for her?' It nearly broke my heart to hear this. " Why!?" Sting yelled at her as he stood up.

"Why do you say that as if there's no hope? As if you're alone?" He asked. His concern painted across his face.

She froze. "Because there is no hope, I am alo-"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Sting yelled. She froze yet again. Then, suddenly, her hair swirled around into black. Her eyes followed suit.

"You can't say things you don't know of, Sting. You are unaware of what's happened," She spat as a scowl covered her face.

"Even so-"

"URUSAI!" She screamed. Her Body engulfed itself in what looked like flames and shadows. "STOP TORTURING ME!" She wailed. Clutching her head in obvious pain. I slunk into shadow form and went behind her.

And I hugged her. Tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Stop. We wish to help you," I whispered. She reverted to her angel form (as I like to call her)

"Why?" She choked out.

"Because we can," Sting and I said. She slumped to the ground in defeat.

"Fine," was all she said before falling unconscious.

**Lucy's Pov**

_I felt warm arms around me. Clutching me for dear life. "Lucy," _

_"Yes mamma?" _

_"Don't put you trust into just anyone. You may never know," She said quietly._

_"How will I know who I can trust?" I ask. Curiosity filling my voice._

_" You'll know. You will know," She said._

_All of a sudden I heard a scream come from her shaking frame._

_" I've found you. Layla" The voice boomed. I immediately felt fear wrap around me._

_Then I was yanked from her grasp._

_"Nooo!" I screamed as the mans other arm hit my mother out of the way._

_ I screeched and saw the blood. The crimson liquid gushing from her skull._

_I lost it. _

_Everything went black. _

_Then I came back, and the man was unconscious. But he wasn't breathing. That wasn't right. Right? _

_More blood. His blank eyes. The blood on my hands. Then the realization hit me._

* * *

**Btw any long passage in italics means it's either a memory or a dream.**

**Lucy has a terrible past in my mind. **

**I'm torturing her . . . yup ; . ;**


	4. Friends

**IM SO MAD. I TYPED UP A LONG CHAPTER FOR THIS AND MY COMPUTER SHUT DOWN.**

**2nd try. **

* * *

**Sting's Pov**

I woke up and looked around. THe sun was shining through the trees oh-so- wonderfully right in my face.

I looked around and saw her curled up against a tree. 'She had a rough life huh' I thought sorrowfully.

I stood up and walked over to the girl. I was immediately captivated by her beauty. Her silvery blonde hair that was long and flowing. Her white dress that billowed out from her like a fan. Her thin frame looked so delicate as it was curled up in a ball of sorts. Her creamy pale skin was perfect in every way. But what then caught me was her scarred feet. They looked as if she walked through blades. All I could think about was how painful they looked, how angry the scars were, how rough they felt as I caressed them. 'What did you do?' I asked her in my mind. I was stirred from my thoughts as I heard soft whimpering coming from her sleeping form." No. . ." she whispered. She curled up into a tighter ball. "Why are you doing this?" She murmured frantically. "Stop!" She said. Her voice at normal speaking level now. Rogue was awoken from his sleep by this and I ushered him over to look. My worries clearly etched into my face." Mamma. No. Do not take her from me." she huffed. Her fingers clutching into fists at her sides. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"Nooo!" she screamed in her sleep. Her fingers digging into her palms. Blood started seeping out. 'No. Stop. You're hurting yourself' I said to myself. I felt my breath growing frantic. It took so much self control to not run to her side. I saw Rogue in the same position as me.

She shook even more if that was possible. Squeezing her eyes tightly. She screamed.

_Snap_

Every ounce of self control I had went flying out the window. I rushed to her side as Rogue did the same. Taking her into my arms as Rogue stroked her hair.

"Blood." she whispered as she jolted awake. I watched her shiver in fear as we held her tighter.

" I didn't mean to. . . did I do that?" she asked herself.

'What did you do?'

Completely detached from the world at this point. Her eyes were red again. She wrapped her arms around herself. The instant she did she shakily removed one hand from her shoulder.

"Blood." she said. Her eyes wide.

'What about it?' I thought as I stared at her.

"It is here too. " she murmured as she was frozen in shock.

"I'm a monster." she said quietly.

'You are not a-'

"YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER" Rogue yelled. Interrupting my thoughts. Tears were flowing out of his eyes. 'Rogue never cries'

" You are a human being." He said as he shook. and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"You are a person. With feelings. We all make mistakes. That will never change. You can't call yourself what you are not." He shuddered as he talked.

" You are our friend."He said. Mr. Stotic-as-hell Rogue Cheney is weeping for another girl.

"Friend. . ." she said. It was as if the term was alien to her.

"That's right. Our friend." I said as I smiled. Tears falling out of my eyes too.

"O. . . .O-okay." she said as she accepted it.

We sat there in silence for a couple minutes.

"So what is our new friend's name, pray tell?" I asked.

"L-Lucille. Lucille Heartfilia"

* * *

**Yayyyyyyy. New friends!**


	5. Magic and Exceeds

**Two weeks after first meeting. No-one's Pov**

"Ne Lucy?" Sting asked.

"Hmm?"

"Ummm. . . What type of magic do you use?" he softly asked. Not wanting to impose. Rogue was curious as well.

"I'm not quite sure. . . . I guess you could say elemental magic? And also celestial magic." She replied while looking upwards in thought, yet still keeping a straight face.

"Elemental magic?" Rogue wondered. 'I have not heard of this before' he thought to himself.'Her magical power is astounding. That I am sure of'

"Yes. I suppose. This world runs on elements. Elements make up the world and its magic. I possess the power to control these elements at my command. I am able to use water, wind, fire, earth, ice, dark, and light magic the main magics that make up earthland. . . my spirits have taught me how!" She says, her silver eyes shining in the light.

'Such magical power and we weren't aware of it?' Rogue was completely baffled.

"Lucy does this magic have a name?" Sting asked. Still shocked at the news of his favorite girl's power.

"I am not sure."

"Hmmm. . ." Sting was racking his brain for a name for her magic.

"How about Ace of the Elements?" Rogue suggested. "You sure are ace when it comes to everything for sure." He said as he had a small grin.

"Yeah!" Sting agreed. Nodding his head furiously.

"O-okay," Lucy replied nervously. Although she really liked the name. Not that anyone needed to know that.

**6 months after first meeting**

"Lu!Rogue!"Sting yelled. Holding what looked like two giant eggs.

"What is it, Sting?" Lucy asked as she turned around. Her silvery hair swirling around at her knees even in braids. WIth her red ribbons hanging from the ends.

"I found these eggs! I like this one!" He said as he put one on the ground in front of him. His being white with red swirls billowing our from the bottom like mist. While he placed the other one in front of Rogue. Rogue's had green specs all around his, with them becoming more sparse near the top." This one seems to like you Rogue!" Sting said as he beamed. Indeed, the other egg started to faintly glow when near Rogue. "I'm sorry Lucy. It seems there are none for you." Rogue said sadly. " There's no need, Rogue. . . I'm fine just having you two." She said quietly. Both Sting and Rogue blushed.

"U-Ummm I-it's n-no big deal." Sting said while rubbing the back of his head and staring upwards in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah" Rogue stammered. Looking down in thought.

Lucy cocked her head to the side, confused.

Suddenly, they heard cracking.

They all turned their heads towards the eggs as a red cat with a smirk and a blue vest came flying out of the red egg.

And a green, frog-like cat popped out of the other. Looking quite adorable in a pink frog suit.

"Hello!" They said.

"They are cute." Lucy said, slightly smiling. "What will you name them?" She looked at the dragon slayers in thought.

"I'll name im' Lector!" He said with his signature smirk towards Lector. "As I thought! Sting-kun is the best at giving names!" He said as he nodded furiously. Satisfied.

"Ummm. I don't know?" Rogue said. Akwardly looking towards the green cat-frog.

"I think I'll name her Frosh." Rogue said. It did fit her quite nicely.

"Fro thinks Rogue is cute when he's nervous!" Fro said while raising a paw in the air cutely.

"Lector and Frosh. . . Perfect." Lucy said as she smiled towards the exceeds and her eyes flashed brown.

* * *

**I wanted to write the parts where her magic is explained and where the exceeds come in. So this is a small segment like chapter!**


	6. Guild

**Hello! Sorry but I am timeskipping 2 years. :( They need to be ten for this part :'(**

**But it's going to be a long chapter to make up for it! Yay!**

* * *

**Two years later. Sting, Rogue, and Lucy are ten. Nobody's Pov**

****"Sting . . . Rogue? Where are we going?"

Lucy asked as her small, bare feet softly fell in line behind them along the dirt path

"It's a surprise!" Sting happily exclaimed as he half walked- half skipped in front of the other two, with Lector on his shoulder chanting "Surprise!Surprise!"

"We'll tell you when we get there, Rogue stated blankly as he remained as stotic as ever.

"Okay," Lucy replied softly, not being one to pry. They walked along the slightly wider dirt path as Lector and Frocsh had a debate on which type of fish was better. Rogue slightly smiled as he listened to their childish antics. Then Lucy became bored and started playing with the trees colors. Making them have different colors of patterns; Rogue and Sting quickly turned their attention to that as they walked.

"Oi Rogue I see it!" He bellowed. Rogue's ears twitched at Sting's loud announcement. Lucy looked ahead to see a fairly moderate sized town in a valley-like area.

"That's the town of Vironyn.(Made up town. Veer-Oh-Nyin)," Rogue explained.

Lucy was shocked. She had not seen a town in four years; she had had an astounding lack of human interaction altogether, so this came as a fright to little Lucy. They continued walking towards the town, much to her dismay. When they were on the outskirts she felt her anxiety rise with each step. '_So many people' She thought. She was not used to this at all. _ To make it worse, as they went further through the town there were more people. Many were beginning to look at the trio as they walked, although most of the reactions were on the beautiful child known as Lucille. She felt her walls break down as she began to shake as she hugged herself in an attempt to block away the world. This did not go unnoticed to the two dragonslayers. Sting ushered her along and held her left hand to comfort her, while Rogue shot glares at onlookers as he held her right hand.

They were nearing a large white building with golden banners hanging off of it with tiger-like emblems. (Building is similar to Fairy tail's first building.)

Finally, they stopped in front of the large wooden doors. They were probably at least three times taller than Lucy, who was trembling at the thought of what may lie behind those doors.

_'It reminds me of that place'_

Seeing her reaction, and her violet eyes, both males squeezed her hands to comfort her. SHe gave them a thankful nod as they pushed the large doors open for her.

It was so strange.

They were standing in an entryway-like area. the floor was purple and the walls were adorned with purple and gold curtains, pillars, bookcases, among other things. In the back of the room there was a large bar with all sorts of bottles on shelves behind it. It was darkwashed wood as was the rest of the wood in the room. There were dark, circular tables lining the walls and a few long tables in the middle area of the room. Along the walls parallel to eachother there were long staircases leading to a second floor that was lined with doors and a couple tables. What startled Lucy the most was the _people_.

There were so many people in that room. Tall, short, young, old, male, female; all were different but with one defining characteristic that matched.

_They were all looking at the three_.

"Who are you?" A female voice said from the back of the room. People moved aside to reveal a dark haired girl who looked around thirteen. Sitting cross-legged at the bar.

"Sting Eucliffe, light dragon slayer. This is my exceed Lector." Sting said as he stepped forward and gave his signature I'm-better-than-you smirk.

"Rogue Cheney, shadow dragon slayer. This is my exceed Frosch." Rogue said as he stepped forward as well, giving a small bow and leaving Lucy alone with her fears.

_Silence_

"You. Come out. There's no need to hide." The dark haired girl said as she walked across the room towards them. She leaned down so she was face to face with the frightened Lucy. She smiled and said, " My name's Minerva. You can call me Mini, Min-min, whatever you like," Minerva said as she held out her hand towards Lucy.

"M-my name's Lucille Heartfilia. . . I use Ace of Elements and c-celestial magic, M-min-chan," Lucy softly spoke as she held her hand out and Minerva shook it.

"That sounds cool! What type of magic is it?" Minerva asked curiously as she leaned up and tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"E-Elemental magic."

"Wow, I think you and I will get along great." Minerva said enthusiastically.

"Umm, where is your guildmaster? We would like to join?" Sting finally said after the girls exchange.

" I am the current guildmaster. Nice to meet you." Minerva announced.

Sting's jaw visibly dropped. Rogue let an expression of bewilderment make itself known across his face.

" We will be more than happy to take you. Welcome to Sabertooth."

"Oi!Everybody!Come to greet the new members!" Minerva shouted as she turned to face the guild.

For a few seconds there was absolute silence. . . then all hell broke loose. People were pushing and shoving in an attempt to talk to the new children as they rushed forward yelling out questions. They ran towards the three with hands outstretched.

'Crap, it's gonna happen' Sting thought. Both knew it was too late. She locked herself up again. Fear got the better of her.

"COME,FORTH MY LOYAL WINGS!" Lucy yelled as the white wings sprouted from her back and in a second she flew to the highest rafters, leaving a speechless guild.

"You idiots,"Rogue said under his breath.

"Air:Carry!" Lucy said as she shot her hands towards Sting, Rogue, and surprisingly, Minerva.

The three were lifted off the ground and carried through the beams. Sting and Rogue were used to it. Minerva just accepted it.

"I'm sorry,"Lucy quietly said with her head hung down" They came after me, I got scared."

"It's fine, you know it is," Sting said as he patted her head. "You didn't hurt anyone," Rogue stated firmly.

"I don't know what's going on here but Lu-chan, listen to me. You did nothing wrong, I can tell you are scared and unfamiliar with people at the moment. But you being able to trust me so quickly was a large step in itself. It'll be okay. This guild. . . we will be your family, your nakama," Minerva said as she hugged Lucy.

After a couple of seconds she pulled away. Her dark eyes staring into Lucy's now silver eyes. "Let's go. They're waiting for you," she said as she gestured towards the ground.

"Okay!" Lucy said softly, yet happily as she smiled a faint smile.

_I'm home!_

* * *

**Meanwhile, On a ship.**

"Arggggg!" A certain pink haired dragonslayer exclaimed. "It's so hot!" He yelled as he threw his arms up in defeat.

"Quit whining, Flamebrain!" An Ice-make mage said cooly.

"Like you can talk,Ice princess!" The 'Flamebrain' said. slamming his forehead against the ice mage's.

"Oh yeah? Wanna' go,Pinky?" The 'Ice princess' smirked as he struck a cord with the fire dragonslayer.

"IT'S SALMON! ANYTIME, STRIPPER!" The 'Pinky' yelled.

"SHUT UP!" An angry, dark haired, drunk woman yelled; tick marks covering her forehead.

"She's right!" A short old man said. "I see it, Tenroujima!"

Glances were exchanged aboard the ship.

"Let the S-Class exam start!"

"YEAA!" The group of mages yelled, fists pumping in the air.

* * *

**YAYYYYY!**

**Explanation:Lucy has gone four years only talking to Sting, Rogue, and her spirits. **

**Minerva's father went crazy with power lust and was killed by her before he could kill anyone else other than her mother. Minerva is now guildnaster. The guild is kinder due to no power lust corrupting it. **

**Now you know around when this is due to the last section.**

**Read, Follow, Review, Whatever! :D**


	7. Lucy's Worries

**Hello! chapter 6. Yay. For those who may possibly be confused. It is four years after the first chapter. Two years since Lucy met the boys. And a week since they joined Sabertooth.**

* * *

**A week later.**

"Rogue have you seen this?" Sting beckoned loudly. So now many others were listening, including Lucy.

"What is it Sting?" Rogue asked as he walked over, slightly annoyed at his friends loud voice.

"Listen.

_Fiore's strongest and most reckless guild, Fairy Tail, lost its core members on their sacred land Tenroujima. The island has been thought to be annihilated by The Black Dragon, Acnologia."_

_'Acnologia?'_ Lucy thought as her eyes widened.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Lucy have you heard of dragons?" _

_"Yes mama, they're fierce destroyers. Some are docile. Some aggressive. They can fly and are massive and have shiny scales!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran around mimicking a dragon. "Some trained humans in their magic and those people are called Dragonslayers, they're very rare. It's considered a lost magic. They were thought to have all disappeared in X777 due to accounts from children telling of the dragon-magic," Lucy stated proudly, she had read about them in her books. They were fascinating._

_"Yes,Lucy. Now, have you heard the name acnologia?" _

_"No," Lucy sadly said._

_"Acnologia is the Black Dragon. The most powerful of them all except for the Queen. Acnologia was a good dragon and was kind. Until something changed. Maybe his lust for power or he was corrupted. But Acnologia caused chaos in the dragon realm. He apparently put a curse on the dragons. Forbidding them from human interaction. So they disappeared from Earthland."_

_"Why? Why is he so cruel?" Lucy said as tears welled up in her eyes._

_"I don't know. But he's a very, very bad dragon now. If you hear that name. Heed my warnings. He's dangerous." _

_"Yes, mama"_

* * *

Lucy clutched her head and slunk up into the shadows so no-one would see her panic. Weakness is not allowed.

"_Reports say the dragon was heading to the island before it disappeared, _

_These findings are from the magic counsel. And are top secret. Were. . . top secret. _And that's the story," Sting finished.

"Acnologia? Iv'e never heard of that dragon?" Rogue said.

"The name is not in my memories" The memory- make mage, Rufus, said.

"Aren't dragons supposed to be extinct?"

At this, collective murmurs rose up from the crowd.

"Enough, it must have been a fluke, there are no dragons left. You all know how the magic counsel is corrupt, go back to your business," Minerva ordered, world's scariest thirteen year-old.

People went back to what they were doing beforehand.

"Ne, where's Lucy? She was just here." Orga asked Sting and Rogue.

They surveyed the room, finding no signs of her.

"I'll look for her." Rogue stated, keeping his stotic expression as he turned into a shadow and slunked away.

**With Lucy**

_'Acnologia, it can't be. . . _

_Why are you here?' _Lucy thought as she quickly flew to the Magic Library(From Key of the Starry Sky arc)

She searches for hours and finds a single book, filled with information of the Black Gale-force reading glasses. She finds the information she was looking for.

_Acnologia:The Black Dragon, The Death Dragon, The End Dragon. Thought to be on par with the dragon queen, who is now dead. Acnologia has magnificent magical power and is an evil dragon, it is said that whenever the dragon arises it will exterminate its target in some way. Acnologia is to be feared. It is said that when he is truely revealed. He will eradicate all traces of life. There is one single hope of survival. But that comes at a great price, so it says in ancient texts._

So there is really no hope. Lucy thought as she took the book and flew back to Vironyn. It was now night as she went back onto the ground.

She was walking when she was spotted by a frazzled looking Orga and Rufus.

"LUCY! Where were you? We were worried sick!" Orga bellowed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Little girls should not disappear for hours on end! Sting and Rogue were going crazy earlier!" Rufus chastised Lucy as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Rufus, Orga. But I had something I needed to do that doesn't concern you." She said as her voice was firm and steady.

" Fine. But go back to your home. Sting and Rogue will want to see you." Rufus gave in as he patted Lucy's head, knowing better than to pry.

Lucy gave a small wave as she walked towards her house, her silvery hair illuminated by the moonlight.

When Lucy got to the house she slowly opened the door and said. "I'm home." Softly as she walked in. Sting's ears perked up at her voice. "LUCYYYY!" He yelled as he ran towards her and hugged her. "Where were you? I was worried sick! Are you hurt? Is everything fine? What happened?"

"I'm fine. Completely fine. I just went to take a walk and didn't notice the time." Sting pouted, knowing full well that Lucy tended to do that.

"Fine, but go get some rest. Okay?"Sting gave in as he ushered her to her room in the apartment.

She opened the door and walked in. SHe turned around and closed the door, locked it, then slumped against it in defeat. Taking out the book from under her dress in defeat.

'_What does this mean?'_

She stood up after awhile and looked at her room. The floors and furniture were all white and the walls were red. Her desk had numerous papers and books on it. And her bookcases were packed from her books she has found or taken (She loves books) In the side of her room there was a large bed with white sheets and black lacing, with red pillows. And on that bed was none other than Rogue Cheney.

_Shit_

"Why hello Lucille," He said as his features were contorted into an expression of anger, confusion, and worry." Care to explain where you were all day? And what that book is?"

_What do I say?_

Lucy was opening her mouth to speak when Rogue interrupted. " You can't use the same excuse twice, Sting may be an idiot sometimes but I however, am not. Spill it." He said sternly and gestured for her to give him the book.

Lucy sighed in defeat and walked over to Rogue.

"Acnologia?" Rogue asked, surprised.

"I have my reasons." Lucy blankly stated.

" Lucy do you know what you're investigating?"Rogue asked, shocked.

"Yes,"

Rogue wasn't expecting such a firm answer.

"Fine, I'll leave you your privacy. But please, Come to me if you get into trouble. From what we heard earlier, Acnologia is no joke," He sighed as he said it.

"I Know." Lucy said, her silver eyes raging with determination.


	8. Author's Note!

**Hey! 8th chapter. To Secretblackmagic: Thank you for your advice and opinions. Truth be told I am aware on how fast the storyline is progressing, yet I am unsure on how to fill in the blanks and fina a happy medium. Where it strengthens the characters backstories and relationships, without giving away the future chapters events directly. I also want this to have an air of seriousness to it, so It can't really be a comedy or anything you know? **

**Basically I'm a little bit blocked. I'll take a little bit of time to think through a chapter of semi-random events before major story elements come into play. The last chapter was used as a sort of foreshadowing. Lucy is a very smart, mature girl for her age due to events in her past, which I will bring up during the next few chapters.**

**That may have sounded a bit confusing but it'll work out eventually :) **

**Thank you!**

**Wish me luck ^.^ (Next chapter in a couple of days max. I have it in my mind, thought of it as I was typing, just have to write down the details. YAY**


	9. Sense Alliance

**Hey! I had a lot of fun thinking up this story arc type thing. its really fun to think up new characters! :D**

**Btw Lucy's eye colors have a backstory to be explained later.**

**silver- normal**

**Red-threatened, angry**

**black- dristress of sorts**

**violet-nervous, scared**

**blue-sadness**

**brown-happy or blissful**

**Here ya go!**

* * *

**The next day. The guild has calmed down over Lucy's short disappearance. Nobody's Pov**

"S-Class?" Lucy asked. Her silver eyes filled with curiosity at the new term.

"Yes! You, Sting, and Rogue are now considered S-class! Super powerful mages," Minerva explained while she happily gripped Lucy's arms and swung them.

"You get to do the fun, more dangerous quests, and earn lots of jewels! Since I'm only the temporary guildmaster, I am considered S-Class, as are Rufus and Orga!" She said as she pointed to the said two, who waved at them.

"Sounds fun," Lucy replied .

"It sure is!" Sting said as he wrapped his arm over Lucy's shoulder.

"We were thinking of doing a group S-class quest together," Rogue monotonously stated. "With Minerva and Rufus as well,"

"What about Orga?" Lucy asked.

"He's going off to do a solo quest,"

"Is it not strange that we are all are thirteen or younger, and we are doing such dangerous quests?" Lucy bluntly asked.

"Well we are very strong already and anyone who says otherwise will get a taste of my Dragon Force!" Sting exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air and smirked. "Yes the great Sting-kun is the best," Lector said as he followed his owners childish actions.

"Okay, well then what quest are we going to do?" Lucy asked.

Minerva snatched a quest off the board and handed it to Lucy who said it out loud

Mission: Defeat the 'Sense Alliance' Dark guild. (Six members)

Quest Giver: Kilonir Viden

Reward:6,000,000 jewel

Location: Onibus and Onibus's Forest

"Should be easy enough," Rufus said as he walked over.

"Let's head home for the night to pack, we'll meet at the station tomorrow at 8," Rogue said.

"I'll notify the quest giver and find someone to take my duties while we're gone," Minerva said over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Let's go Lucy," Sting said as they turned to leave.

"Okay." 'This sounds like fun' Lucy thought as she followed Sting out the door, Rogue stepped beside her.

**At Lucy, Sting, and Rogue's House-Morning**

Lucy slept soundly, a rare occasion that is to be prayed for. She was content.

She stretched her arms above her head and looked out the window at the sun rising.

'Beautiful' She thought 'Today's going to be a fun day'

She smiled to herself as she swung her small legs over the side of the bed and went to shower and change. She had packed the previous night so all she had to do was get ready. She softly hummed to herself as she slipped on a white dress that went down just below her knees with red ribbons crisscrossing the front and tied in the back. She took her red hair ribbons and braided her hair into two large braids that stopped at her hips and tied those as well. Satisfied, she slipped on her flats, her keys, and grabbed her bag. She turned back towards the large board covered in strings and facts and images on a certain dragon.

"Goodbye, Acnologia," She said quietly as she shut the door and went to the main room.

"Good morning, Sting, Rogue." She said as she sat down and ate some fruit.

"Oh, Mornin' Luci," Sting said as he turned around with a piece of toast in his mouth

"Morning," Rogue murmured as he put on his cloak.

"It is time to go, is it not?" Lucy said as she glanced over at the clock.

"Shit! It's 7:45 Rogue!" Sting yelled as he ran out the door.

Rogues eyes widened as he followed suit.

Lucy sighed and skipped out.

"Come forth, my loyal wings," she said and she was off, ahead of both Sting and Rogue as they yelled at her. She smiled as she soared ahead and spotted Minerva and Rufus. She waved at them as she landed.

"Where's the idiot duo?" Minerva scoffed. Lucy just pointed behind her as they came up over the horizon.

"You cheater! You can fly," Sting whined as Rogue sighed.

Lucy gave them a knowing smile as she boarded the train with everyone. They found an empty car and settled down in it.

"This ride will take us two days to get to Onibus, I suggest everyone get comfy," Minerva said as she sunk into her seat and looked out the window. Rufus took out a magic book and started to read. Sting was looking extremely sick and Rogue was looking a bit green himself.

" I. . . . hate. . . .trains," Sting said as he was crawling around to try to keep from being sick. Rogue was curled up in a ball of sorts.

Lucy sighed and whipped out two keys.

"Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries!" Lucy said as she summoned the pink, shy sheep and the strong, powerful goat.

"y-yes hime?"

"Aries, could you help out my friends?" Lucy asked as she pointed to the severely affected Sting and Rogue.

"Y-Yes!" Aries squeaked out. Immediately, a bed of wool went under the two and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

"They are asleep," Aries announces shyly.

"Thank you, you may go back now," Lucy said as she smiled at Aries. And she was gone.

"I've never seen you use your spirits before," Rufus said. He had watched her summon Aries.

"Don't say use. Use is an ugly word," Lucy spat.

"How so?" Minerva asked, confused.

"They aren't just tools, they have hearts and feelings. They are my friends. I love them," Lucy said calmly

"I see," Rufus said as he smiled. 'She really is a kind person'

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet, Rufus was reading, Lucy was playing with ice dolls, she gave Minerva some too. Sting was out cold while Rogue had come to and was watching Lucy play with Minerva.

"**We are stopping in Onibus, If this is your stop, please depart"**

They got up and dragged Sting off of the train.

"Sweet friggin' ground!" Sting exclaimed as he bent to his knees and kissed the ground.

" Do not kiss the earth, Sting," Lucy scolded as everyone else sweatdropped.

**An hour later. Client's house**

Minerva led the group of powerful children as the walked up to the client's house. It was a large, upscale house. A three story victorian-style home. There were white pillars outside of the brick walls, holding up a balcony on the second floor. A large percentage of the front of the house had windows with white curtains drawn inside. Minerva raised her hand and gripped the brass knocker and knocked three times. Exactly on the third knock a tall, lean man with dark red hair answered the door wearing a pin-stripped suit.

"Why hello? Who may you people be?" he said in a polite fashion.

"We are the S-class mages you called for, from Sabertooth," Minerva announced as everyone showed their guildmarks to the man, who was very shocked.

"O-of course! Please do come in," The man stammered out as he gestured for them to walk in.

Once they were seated the man spoke up again.

"Please do forgive me for my actions, but you came as a shock. I wasn't expecting such. . . youthful mages such as yourselves. My name is Kilonir Viden. I am the son of the mayor of this city. Truth be told, he didn't want any help. But I believe it is in Onibus's best interest to get rid of this dark guild before they can do any major damage," Kilonir said as he fidgeted. He seemed a shy man.

"Major damage?" Rufus asked.

"They have done something to some of the residents. People go out into the forest and they come back spouting nonsense and they go crazy. They are often spouting nonsense about some game and how they lost. They either must be locked up or they wander around scaring anyone nearby," Kilonir explained, his confusion seeping out of his words as his body trembled.

" We will handle this dark guild quickly, we assure you," Rogue said politely as he got up to leave, the others bowed and said their goodbyes.

'I do hope they can do this.' Kilonir thought nervously as he poked his pointer fingers together.

**With Sabertooth**

"From what I've heard about Sense Alliance, there are six members. Each have rare and dangerous magic relating to the senses," Rufus says as they walk towards the forest.

"Sounds fun enough," Sting said as his cocky smirk found its way to his features once again.

"How should we go about this?" Lucy asked, wanting a strategy so they wouldn't go in magic blazing.

"We go in the forest. Walk around. Find the guild. And Punch them sensless!" Sting said, pausing between each step to make hand gestures to match his 'plan'.

Lucy sighed, organization would not matter here it seems. They continued to trek through the forest, tripping on roots, staring at birds, it all seemed too simple.

"Why hello there! It seems we have guests!" A booming voice called from behind them. It was a holographic figure of a tall, slightly muscular man. He had pale skin and blood red hair that was tied in a high ponytail. He was wearing a robe that was hanging off his shoulders and a ruffled shirt, with black pants and a gold belt. His face was pale and sinister. He had gold peircings in his ears and eyebrows, along with red lips that were upturned in a smirk. He looked to be in his mid 30's.

"Who are you?" Rufus said calmly.

"I am the master of the Senses Alliance! Werrolyl! Hope you're ready kitties because the game has just begun!" He laughed maniacally as a golden cane appeared with a microphone on top. He reached a white gloved hand out from under his robe and reached it out towards them.

"The pieces are all in play my dears! We are just aching to have some new players! Here are your instructions!" He said as the holograph struck a pose, raising his cane to the sky as five paths opened up in the foliage.

"These paths all lead to a game piece, an obstacle for the players to defeat. You must split up and each take a game route. Once you reach the obstacle. You must defeat it. . . or die trying," His voice toned down to a chilling whisper as he smirked.

"If you defeat the piece, another path will open for you and you must proceed and you get the next challenge. The honor of battling myself! Your worst nightmare!"

"You beat me. You beat the game."

"Good luck, little kittens," He said as he disappeared.

"Well, we all have our objectives. Let's go!" Rogue yelled as he and Frosch took a path and disappeared into the trees.

"Yes!" Everyone chimed as they took different paths.

_'How fun. The game has begun.' A man thought to himself as he leaned back in his throne. Watching happily._

* * *

**Yayyyyy story arc thing! Battle sequences are coming up!**

**Zai Jian! ;)**


	10. Sense Alliance!: Part 2

**Yio! This chapter may get a bit confusing, switching places a lot. But oh well. I'll work on it! **

**Get ready for NOT-SO-EPIC BATTLE SEQUENCES! HELL YEA! , **

**. . . yup. Btw people do die in my fanfiction sometimes.**

**I'm making magic callouts in bold. Along with emphasised words**

* * *

**With Rufus**

'What's with this guy? Is this seriously all a game to him?' Rufus thought scornfully as he ran through the thick expanse of trees. 'I'll teach them. Sabertooth is not to be messed with!'

Rufus ran with newfound determination as he came to a clearing near a river. He looked around quickly to try to find his target.

"Why what do we have here?" A shrill, slightly seductive voice rang through the air, cutting it like a knife. Rufus quickly turned around to face the woman.

The voice continued, "My, my! Such a handsome one you are!"

The person stepped out into the clearing. It was a fourteen year-old girl with zero curves whatsoever. She had straight, purple hair that went down just past her hips. She was wearing an off-the-shoulder tee that had music notes all over it, spiked belt that held up a pitch black skirt, and stripped leggings that were ripped and led to spiked boots. She had heavy makeup on her eyes and had a bass strapped to her back. "My name is Akira Tsumikere. You can call me Akira-chan!" Akira said with a wink.

"I am Rufus Lohr. Are you my challenge?" Rufus said confidently, standing up tall.

"Why yes! Your voice interests me, boy. It **sounds** so sweet," She said as she whipped her base around to her front.

"I absolutely can't **wait** until I **hear** that voice **screaming** in agony!"She yelled as she lifted her arm up.

She slammed her arm downwards and strummed, although more like slammed the bass.

**"Downbeat!"**She said as a blast of magic shaped like a music staff soared towards Rufus.

**With Minerva**

Minerva was running on a path of tree roots when she came to a cave. She only got a moment of silence before it was broken. "Yo yo miss! Fancy seeing another fly to crush here," A creepy voice came from the darkness.

_Snap_

The room was enveloped in a red light. She could now get a good look at her target.

He was dressed in a white suit with a black tie and a black rose. He looked to be in his mid 20's and had short, gray hair and piercing onyx eyes. Black as night.

"Yo yo my fair maiden, or should I say next victim? Whatever. No difference it makes when you'll be on the ground in a few seconds, **feel** it" He said as a smirk formed on his face, going from ear to ear. He pulled out a blade as he started carving a word in his forearm. Smiling at the drops of crimson blood that came pouring from the wound onto the floor.

"What's mine is yours," He said softly. He turned his arm towards her as she looked at it. One word was clearly written in his flesh.

"Pain," He whispered.

Minerva's eyes shot open. Then she curled up and doubled over onto the ground. Clutching her forearm as the word _pain_ was being carved into her skin out of thin air. The pain was unbearable as she looked up through tear-filled eyes at the man. "This is just the beginning!" He announced as he towered over her.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

**With Rogue**

"Who does Rogue think we will go up against?" Frosch asked. Flying over Rogue as he ran.

"I don't know Frosch, let's just hope we may get this over with soon. It smells like rot in this section of the forest." Rogue said simply as he crinkled his nose. Frosch laughed in response. "Rogue, Fro sees a clearing up ahead." Frosch says as she/he pointed up ahead. There was indeed a clearing ahead.

In the middle of the clearing there was an overweight, putrid smelling man eating what looked to be a dead animal.

The man spun around from his seat on a log. " Oh! My competition is here!" He said through a full mouth.

"Want some?" He asked. Rogue backed away and frantically shook his head no. 'Why'd I chose this path' He thought in despair.

" What is that anyway?" Rogue asked as he raised his eyebrow at the dead thing. It was indeed dead, and raw.

" This is an animal I stepped on. He** tastes** just fine. My name's Meat. Just plain Meat. I like meat." Meat said. His face was dripping blood.

"Rogue, I can tell," Rogue said.

"Do you know how delicious this is? Most people don't realize how **delicious** nature is. Dead animal's flavor is stolen when cooked. It ruins a perfectly good meal. I'm sadly the only one who realizes this and it's such a tragedy. It really i-" He was cut off by Rogue punching him in the face. Sending him flying, unconcious, into the river to be carried away downstream.

"Thank god." Rogue said as he rolled his shoulder. "He wouldn't shut up!" Rogue said in obvious anger. Before his eyes a path opened through the forest. "This must be the way Frosch, let's go." Rogue said calmly as he walked down the path. 'I sincerely hope they are not all that revolting' He thought as he sighed.

**With Sting **

Sting walked with his hands behind his back and sighed. " Lector, this mission is strange," The dragonslayer stated as his expression grew bored.

"That means it's all the more fun for the great Sting-kun!" Lector exclaimed excitedly as he danced around on Sting's blond hair.

"I guess you're ri- huh?" Sting said as he looked around, confused. He was no longer walking in a forest, but a graveyard. He heard wolves howling and looked around frantically. He screamed when he saw a horde of what looked like, undead wolves. He turned around to run but then saw that there were more inimaginable beasts closing in all around him. Fear took him over as they got near. He had never before felt more fear as he faded into blackness.

All he heard now was his heavy breathing. His eyes were closed. He slowly opened one eye, then the other. His eyes were foggy as he rubbed them and slowly stood up. The world was a blur for a few seconds before everything came into focus. He looked around hesitantly and saw there were no beasts. There was no graveyard. It was not night. He was in a clearing surrounded by rocks and plants. He hears cackling behind him and turns around to see a woman there. The woman looked to be in her 20's and was wearing a red dress that went to the ground and trailed behind her as she walked in 6 inch stilettos towards the fallen Sting. Her pure white hair curling in corkscrew curls out of a messy bun. with some framing her face and creamy white skin. Her golden eyes peircing holes into the light dragonslayer.

"What's a kid doin' here eh?"

"I'm . . . here . . to defeat you," Sting said slowly. The words were hard to form.

"Ha, don't make me laugh kid. You think ya' can beat meh'? Really? You can beat the greatest** illusionist**, Shioe Narahi!?" She asked. Sarcasm dripping off of her words.

"Illusionist? Doesn't saying that it's an illusion ruin the effect?" You just brought your own downfall!" Sting exclaimed, now revved up.

"Oh nonono. You don't seem to understand. That's the effect of mah' magic. No matter what you can do. You. Can't. Break. It." She said as she swing her pointer finger in front of the shocked sting.

"I can recreate your greatest fears. Over, and over, and over again. Until I get bored that is. " She said as she paused and straightened up.

"Then I can kill you," She said as she erupted in cackling. Her face now taking on a psychotic, deranged expression. Her eyes practically bulging out of their sockets.

"Entertain meh' let's start the show!"

**With Lucy**

****'Is life a game to that man?' Lucy sighed. She was walking along a bridge. The trees were saying there was something terrible ahead.

"The trees sure are beautiful." She said to herself as she walked.

" You** smell** good," A voice called from behind her. She whipped her head around and caught the perpetrator by the neck. It was a teen, with green hair that spiked up in random places. He was wearing a. . . apron? Lucy stared lasers into him as he said. " Sup, names Ris. You smell good, what's a cutie like you doi- wah!" He yelled as she smashed him into the pavement with near superhuman force. "Pervert," she said quietly as she called

**"Water lock- move" **She calmly said as an orb of water wrapped itself around the scent- loving pervert, and immediately tossed him over the bridge and into the river. Lucy sighed as she continued walking. 'Was he the one I was supposed to defeat?' She thought. 'Probrably,'

She looked back to see two figures being carried away by the river, Ris and some overweight, disgusting looking man. She shrugged and followed the newly opened path. 'That was quick'

* * *

**Lucy and Rogue are heartless. haha I couldn't think of non-revolting scent and taste magic. So I made the blunt characters quickly deal with them. Well. Onto the next chapter I go!**


	11. Sense Alliance!: Part 3

**Double Digits baby! Tenth chapter is here! **

* * *

**With Rufus**

**"Downbeat"**

Rufus barely dodged the attack. Flipping to the side and somersaulting in the air. The music blast shot throught numerous trees, leaving large holes and toppling a few. Rufus's eyes widened 'She's really trying to kill me'

Rufus assumed his memory make stance. **"Memorized" **he says quietly.

"Hmm? You're surprisingly agile," Akira said. Staying calm while materializing a microphone.

**"Music blast: High octave!" **She speak-sings as the magic is amplified and sends a piercing shriek through the air. Rufus clutches his ears in pain. "Such beautiful music I can make, right?" Akira brags as the microphone disappears. Rufus regains his composure and yells

**"Memory make:Night of the fallen Stars!" **Many spears of shining light rain down from him over to Akira. Who nullifys it.

**"Soundwave: Destroy"** The lights disappear before they can hit their target.

Rufus readies another spell but Akira is faster. She runs swiftly behind him and whispers in his ear. **"Bass explosion," **she whispers in Rufus's ear. Loud music notes echoed loudly in his ears. He yelled out and clutched his head in pain. It was just too loud. She waited patiently for him to recover, before she yelled another spell out.

**"Death Waltz"**

She waited again.

**"Stressed note"**

And again.

**"Music blast:Crescendo"**

She was torturing him.

**"Music blast:Corrupt Song"**

Rufus could hardly stand. His body was battered and the ringing in his ears wouldn't stop. He whispered so softly, she couldn't hear it. He murmured a spell.

"Aww this is so uninteresting, might as well end it now." Akira said as she strummed her bass.

**"Music blast:Death orchestration: Finale!" **She yelled as a highly concentrated blast of music shot out from her bass. Creating a beam of pure music magic. Aimed right at Rufus, who didn't move. It hit.

Akira was laughing and singing "The poet is dead, the poet is dead!" to herself. She let her guard down,

**"Memory make:Shrine of Turbulent Fang" **

Akira didn't have time to dodge and was hit by numerous whirlwinds, all crashing into her. She lay on the ground, struggling to get up.

"I thought I killed you!" She yelled. Staring at Rufus.

"You killed my Afterimage," Rufus said calmly, smirking.

**"Memory make: Symphonic Dance of Black Lightning!" **He yelled as Akira's own melodies shot out of the sky, surrounding dozens of giant strikes of lightning and dancing around them. All converging on the fallen girl.

"Beautiful," she whispered, smiling. And she was gone.

Rufus sighed to himself and slowly trudged down the path that had separated in the trees.

**With Minerva**

"Let's get started, shall we?" The man said as he stared at the girl in pain.

He took out his blade and jabbed himself in the stomach.

**"Stab,"**

Minerva buckled over. Sobbing and grasping her stomach as she screamed in pain.

He carved into his leg.

**"Constrict, torture,"** he said. Minerva's pain almost tripled when he said torture. Her voice coming out of her mouth in shrieks.

He waited for her to be able to speak.

"How are you not dead? How do you not feel pain?" Minerva begged. She was aching to know.

" Oh my dear trash. It takes a hell of a lot more to kill me. I use what you may call, connection magic. I inflict wounds on myself. and the pain connects to my target and my target only. Leaving me pain free, and them with double. It's a wonderful magic indeed, is it not?" He said as he smiled darkly. He didn't even blink while he said that.

'Wait. He has not blinked at all yet.' Minerva made a realization

"Yo yo, I'm bored. Weak trash like you deserves to die," he said as he stepped on her.

**"Ih Ragdo, pressure wave." **Minerva said. Staring at the man's face. Pressure pressed on his facial features from every angle. Squeezing him. He tried to keep his eyes open. But couldn't. He squeezed them shut and immediately after he did that. He let out a blood-curdling scream. Every feeling of pain imaginable hit him at once. He collapsed as all the torture he inflicted on others came to him. He was dying quickly.

"H-how'd you k-know?" He stammered. Shaking violently as blood seeped out of him.

" Shield your weakness next time," Minerva said as she stood up.

The pain specialist managed to make a smile. "Y-you've won-n. Heh. I'vveee b-been able t-to k-k-keep my eyesss open for-r t-ten years. N-not any-m-more." He sputtered out as his head fell into his blood pool. His lifeless eyes staring at Minerva's feet.

"I've got my own sadistic side too ya know, best to not show it. It hurts others. You were a fool," She spat as she turned around and walked away from the man.

**With Sting**

"Entertain meh' let's start the show!" She said as she clapped twice and it was dark.

"Where am I?" Sting asked himself

"Lector? Rogue? Lucy? Where are you?"

Suddenly, a giant dragon came and flew overhead. Its scales splattered with blood and other mysterious substances. It circles a wide eyed Sting as it landed right in front of him. Its dark eyes gleaming murderously. Sting tried using his magic, but couldn't. He stared at his hands in horror.

" I'm a dragonslayer, and I can't even use my magic?!"

The dragon started going berserk and Opened its giant maws over Sting. He tried to run, but he wasn't fast enough. He looked over his shoulder at the rows of gleaming teeth, growing nearer to him as he yelled. The jaws clamped over him as he squeezed his eyes shut. He felt nothing.

Then opened his eyes to find he was in a cage of sorts. The moon shining brightly, signaling it was full. It illuminated the night as Sting gripped the cage's bars. They wouldn't budge at all. He then saw his guild building. He was dangling in a cage over his home. A giant dragon loomed over the building. Blue detailings running along its whole body.

"A-another dragon?" He yelled to no-one in particular. His eyes widened when he saw Lucy, Minerva, Rogue, Rufus, and Orga coming out of the building.

They turned to face the dragon. Rogue made the first attempt to attack. But then the dragon swatted him off as if he was a speck. He flew off into the distance.

"ROGUE!" Sting yelled. Hands gripping the bars tighter. His friend was dead. He couldn't help. The others followed suit. 'No. . . you can't defeat it.' Sting thought frantically. Screaming out their names as they went down one by one. Until Lucy was left.

Lucy flew up, using her wings. Her white dress was as beautiful as ever. But it was splattered with blood. As was her hair, her arms, her everything. Her bare feet were raw.

'A bloody angel' Sting thought to himself as he sobbed. Lucy looked at him as if to console him. She then turned around to face the dragon. Who was readying a breath attack. "No! You'll die!" Sting yelled. SHe looked over her shoulder at him. Her silver eyes were crying. 'I've never seen her cry'

The attack came. Straight at Lucy.

"LUCY!" He yelled. It was no use. She was gone. He was alive. She had protected him. He was covered in her blood. His eyes were so wide in shock. He broke down.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The cackling resumed. He was on the ground. Earth beneath his fingers. His tears were spilling out of his cheeks. "That was the best! Yer' was screamin' her name! Crying too!" Shioe yelled as she erupted in a fit of laughter.

"Ah that was the best. After I finish up with you I'll pay her a visit. Maybe share some laughs, threats, then I'll **kill her**." She said. Her voice ending on a high note.

"Kill . . . her," Sting repeated, eyes wide again.

"YES! I'll slaughter her! Rip her flesh from her bones! I can't wait to hear those screams!"

"Her . . . screams?" Sting slowly said as he stood up. He was staring at her.

His eyes were filled with rage.

"You'll be dead long before you can so much as look at her." Sting.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled as he attacked her.

**"Light dragon's wing slash!"**

**"Light dragon's punch!"**

**"Light dragon's roar"**

**"Light dragon's holy breath!" **

**"Light dragon's claw!" **

**"SECRET DRAGON SLAYER ART: HOLY NOVA!"**

Sting yelled out attack after attack, leaving her on the ground. Blood spilling from her fresh wounds. Then he used his Holy Nova.

Shioe Narahi was brutally obliterated by Sting Eucliffe, 10 year-old dragon slayer.

* * *

**End of the paths. ****Rogue was there first.**

'There's no-one here yet. Then again I didn't really battle' Rogue thought to himself as he sat down on a log. 'That man was utterly repulsive.' He shuddered at the thought of Meat. Then he heard rustling in the trees. He stood up, ready to battle. Then he saw Lucy walk out of the trees. "Oh Rogue. Hello." She said stoticly as she sat down beside him.

" Was your's repulsive and perverted?" She asked. " Hell yes." Rogue replied, shuddering once again. " I punched him and he fell into the river."

"I was sniffed. So I smashed his face in and tossed him into the river as well." She said nonchalantly. They sat in silence until they heard more rustling.

"Yo!" A battered Minerva called out while she walked over to them. Rufus followed suit. He could barely stand.

"I went against a sadist who didn't realize the faults in his own magic," Minerva announced as she sat.

"I battled a music-insane woman who was pretty powerful," Rufus sighed as he sat down.

They waited in silence for Sting. Who practically barreled through the trees and ran up to hug Lucy. Followed by everyone else.

"What's going on Sting?" Rufus asked, flustered at the dragonslayers sudden affection.

"A. . . illusionist. . . you all died. . . used all my magic. . . I'm sorry." He said as he collapsed. Rogue laid him against the log.

They barely got a chance to move after Rogue finished, when a booming voice rang out through the clearing. 'Werrolyl' They all thought as their heads jerked up towards the voice. The man in thr robe was clapping rather loudly as he strided over towards them.

"Amazing how a bunch of kids could destroy the Alliance like that. I'm impressed. Very impressed," He said as he stared them down. His eyes settled on the blonde, female mage. His red eyes stared into her silver ones. They all sat in silence for a moment.

"Looks like the game has reached its final stage. You are all very interesting indeed," He said. His eyes never diverting from Lucy's. Rogue noticed this and stood in front of Lucy, arms spread out as if to shield her. Werrolyl cringed. "Out of my way, scum," He said as he brought is arm across Rogue's chest. Sending him flying.

"Rogue!" Lucy yelled as he hit a tree on the other side of the clearing. Her eyes flicked to the ponytailed mage in front of her. "You want a fight?Fight me first." She said as she stood up. Her hair flowing in the evening light.

"Che,"

Werrolyl raised his arm up and trapped Lucy in a transparent ball. Her fists were banging against the smooth surface. Resounding in the outside world.

The others rushed for her but then were flung back and trapped in their own balls.

Rogue still unconscious against the tree.

"Stop!" Lucy yelled. Fists connecting with the ball once more. Her knuckles were bleeding and the blood was dripping down the glassy surface.

"Heh, let's get this started. Here's the final act!" Werrolyl yelled as he chanted a spell.

**Hear me. **

**Memories of this girl.**

**Replay, vivid and clear**

**for her to relive, for all to hear.**

**Screams will be heard, tears will be shed**

**nothing left but hatred and dread.**

**Rewind her mind.**

**The final act.**

**MEMORY DISTORTION**

**FINALE**

* * *

**Yayyyyy backstory time!**

**I know sting's magic is white, not light. Too lazy to fix it.**

**Kids are so deadly.**

**Well I shall sleep now, baiii!**


	12. Sense Alliance!: Finale!

_"Huh?"_

'Where am I?' Lucy thought to herself as she took in her surroundings. She was in a filthy room. The walls were made of brick and were cracked and crumbling in some places. The floor was made of wood and was rotted, some rodents scurried around. Spiderwebs were hanging from the ceilings. In the middle of the room there was a single chair.

And on that chair sat s small blonde girl. Chained by the wrists and ankles to the iron chair. Her head was hanging down so that her hair fell in front of her face.

"No, not this place," Lucy said quietly as she walked over to the girl. She tentatively reached out her hand to comfort the girl.

Her hand went right through her.

"No," Lucy repeated. This was in her past. Why now?

A door opened slowly behind her. Revealing a tall man.

"Not him," Lucy shuddered to be in the presence of that man.

"Hello Lucy," He said sweetly. The little girl looked up.

"Papa?" She asked. Leaning forward in her binds.

"No, no, no! That man is not your father! Run!" Lucy pleaded towards the girl. She couldn't do anything.

The man stepped closer towards the girl. He kneeled down in front of her and stretched his hand out towards her face.

His hand froze.

_**SLAP**_

The girl looked shocked. Lucy stared in horror and rubbed her stinging cheek as the events replayed themselves. "No," She tried to use her magic against the man who she once called papa. No use.

"I-I'm just as helpless as I was back then," She realized.

**"You are no daughter of mine,"** he spat at the girl. Whose chocolate brown orbs stared at his steel ones in shock.

" B-But daddy?"

**"NO!" **he yelled.

Lucy froze. And collapsed. Fear taking her over as she slumped next to the girl in the chair, her younger self.

**"You are not even human, a monster. You are a monster,"**

"I'm a . . . monster?" The girl repeated as she froze up 'Was it really true?' She thought.

"H-how? I-I've done nothing wrong?!" The girl yelled as she lunged forward in her binds. The cold metal dug into her wrists as she slumped back in the chair.

Lucy caressed her wrists.

**"Yes,"** The man said as he took one of her feet. **"It's time you realized that, Lucille,"** He said as he pulled a blade out of his pocket.

Lucy stared at the blade as a flurry of emotions crossed her face.

_Shock, abandonment, horror, bewilderment, and mostly_

_fear._

The man brought the blade up to the girl's foot as he began to carve.** "A permanent reminder,"**

**Y-O-U A-R-E A**

****he carved into one foot. As the blood spilled from the girls feet, Lucy stared at her feet as she felt her feet be painfully branded again. The letters carved themselves into her own feet once again as her feet bled onto the wooden floor as well.

She screamed. Not only from pain. But from the hurt of reliving this day.

**The day it all changed.**

**The day her father went insane.**

She screamed out through clenched teeth. " NO! DO NOT BELIEVE THIS MAN! HE IS CRUEL! EVIL! A BASTARD!"

She cringed as the blade went deeper into the crying girls foot. Lucy felt the pain transfer. Also the feeling of hot tears running down her cheeks, but those tears did not come to her.

He finished one foot and went to the other. He went painstakingly slow on this one.

**M-O-N**

"It's your fault your mother is like this, weak. You drained her magic when you were born. You took away the woman I loved,"

**S-T-E-R**

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" The man screamed as his own tears fell from his eyes. Lucy couldn't help. She could only relive it.

The girl let out a heart-breaking, wild shriek. Then a woman came rushing into the room as the little girl fell unconscious.

"L-layla I-I," He was cut off as the woman named Layla freed the little girl.

"You hurt your own daughter. Do you feel no shame?!" Layla yelled. Tears cascading down her creamy skin.

"She's a monster. She changed you! She-"

**"Save it."** Layla said as she ran out the door and slammed it behind her.

The man sat there in shock.

He was speechless. When it came back to him he smiled.

"So you've corrupted her too, eh? I'll kill you, Lucille" He said as he broke out in a fit of laughter.

Lucy stared in shock.

"Mama-" She said softly. And the scene before her disappeared.

The man named Werrolyl broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Man! That was the best show I've seen yet!" He yelled as he stared at the girl in the orb. She was trembling, unable to see him.

"Why'd you do that!?" Sting yelled as he cried. He had forced Lucy, and the rest of them, to see one of her most painful memories. Minerva and Rufus were in a frozen state. Their mouths hanging open as they replayed it in their minds. Rogue had woken up during this, and had seen it all. He was too weak, too damn weak right now. He couldn't stop it. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Heh heh, this little kitty has some more juicy memories stored in her. How about we spice things up?" Werrolyl cackled as he spoke.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Rufus yelled at him.

"Eh? You're in no position to object. I'm the stagemaster. The game plays by my rules. _Boy_!" He yelled as he dove Lucy into yet another painful memory.

'What was that?' Lucy asked herself. Looking at her feet, the brand was no longer there. She had long since scratched her feet raw in order to get rid of the terrible brand.

'Why?'

"Why must I go through such torture?" She yelled to herself. She looked around and realized that a new scene had risen before her. An alley. She saw herself and her mother being chased.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THIS!" Lucy hollered as she realized when this was.

The two females were running from a tall man. A man named Jude Heartfilia.

The woman tripped over a rock in the alley, falling over and scraping against the pavement as she slid.

**"Mama!" **Little Lucy screamed as she froze in her tracks and spun around. She saw her mother's weak form on the ground. A menacing figure hovering over the fallen woman. The figure was holding a long, curved, cynical looking dagger.

**"It's all your fault Lucy!" **The man yelled as he raised the dagger over the fallen woman. His features twisted into a deranged expression.

_He absolutely lost it_.

The man drove the dagger into the woman's back and twisted it. Making a sickening squelching noise. Tears once again flowed down little Lucy's face.

"NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!" Lucy yelled as she lunged at the man, only to phase through him. She turned back to him.

_"Run!Run Lucy!" She screamed out. Her arm outstretched towards the little girl; tears spilling down her chocolate brown eyes._

_"Mamma?" The little girl softly croaked._

_"Lucy! Forget about me! Please," she screamed, as her blood continued spilling out under that man's blade. She had never looked so desperate._

_ The little girl was shaking._

_"Please," she whispered._

_**The girl reluctantly turned around and ran.**_

Lucy's legs gave out under her as she stared at the scene before her. As she watched the light leave her mothers eyes. As she watched the man smile.

Her body shook with sobs, but no tears left her trembling form.

The blackness returned.

"WHYYYY!" Lucy yelled from within the orb. Her friends all watched in complete speechless. Her father had killed her mother right in front of her eyes.

They watched her shake and scream. Their hearts broke listening to her pleas for her mother's life.

Werrolyl's cackles broke their thoughts as he laughed at their friend's sorrow.

Their sorrow was quickly replaced by insurmountable hatred towards that man. All their magic power spiked. The orbs containing them shattered. Werrolyl froze. Shocked.

The mage's auras alone could kill a man.

Rufus was the first to strike.

_He took pride in seeing her suffer. _

**_"MEMORY MAKE:NIGHT OF THE FALLEN_**** STARS"** He yelled. Hundreds of streaks of light rained down on the frozen man.

He didn't get any time to recover before Minerva came in.

_He brought back those horrible memories to Lucy._

_**"Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora!"**_Minerva shouted as she waved her hand s in a circular motion. A large totem-like statue floated above Werrolyl's head before it came crashing down.

It was Sting and Rogue's turn.

_How dare he? Lucy had done nothing wrong to him!_

**_"UNISON RAID:HOLY SHADOW DRAGON'S FLASH FANG"_**They yelled together with their fists outwards, as light and shadow formed in two massive spheres behind them. They brought back their hands and suddenly jutted them outwards as a whirlwind of light and shadow burst from their hands. Enveloping and completely destroying the last member of the Sense's Alliance.

**The Sabertooth mages finished their mission and returned to Vironyl. Lucy Heartfilia was plagued by nightmares and depression for a year before she had returned to normal. Their lives continued as Sabertooth's reputation rose due to five insanely powerful mages. News of these mages traveled near and far. They were in the peak of their career when some events arose.**

**The return of one especially rowdy guild.**

**The appearance of a certain Grand Magic Games.**

**And the reappearance of a certain man.**

* * *

**_Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy done. Now onto the next chapter. Whoot whoot. :)_**


	13. Minerva's Announcement

**Yo! Starting this chapter on an update on what happened ithevpoison past seven years. More detailed. Yay!**

* * *

**It has been seven years since Sting, Rogue, and Lucy joined Sabertooth. Their first S-class mission was a success. But Lucy was plagued with horrendous nightmares and flashbacks for around a year following it. She was often comforted by the guild and Sting and Rogue. She eventually regained her sanity and life returned to normal in the guild. Sabertooth's fame has risen dramatically at the news of five extremely powerful mages, thus, the five are often recognized in Sorcerers Weekly magazine and in the news For their feats. Lucy often stayed in the background. People were so nosy, she couldn't stand it. So sting covered for her. **

** Everyone adores the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth and their Angel. There are numerous rumors speculating their relationships. But Lucy remains ignorant while the Dragons do indeed like their Angel.**

** Things stayed like this until one day in X791. When a certain guild is recovered from the ocean. And news of the new Grand Magic Games is everywhere.**

**Now onto the story at hand, we turn to a certain Angel.**

_Sting. . . Rogue? What happened?_

_Lucy frantically looked around the arena, her eyes settling on two barely conscious forms lying on the ground. _

_No._

_She looked around, she heard loud cheering. _

_Fairy tail! Fairy tail!_

_And there you have it folks! The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth have been defeated by the flame dragon slayer from Fairy Tail! Natsu Dragneel! _

_. . . Natsu . . . Dragneel?_

_Lucy's eyes widened. _

_He did this? _

_The man known as Natsu was smiling and waving wildly at the crowd. Flames surrounded the broken arena. _

_Sting and Rogue stopped moving._

_No. _

_No. No. No. No! NO!_

"NO!" Lucy yelled as she sprang up out of her bed. She looked around. There was no crowd. There were no flames. Sting and Rogue were not dead.

'Thank god,' Lucy thought.

"Lucy!" Yelled two very concerned dragonslayers. Their eyes darted across the room and settled on the heavily breathing Lucy. Her silvery blonde hair practically glowed in the moonlight streaming through the window. He eyes looked shocked. Then calmed down as she softly smiled at them. They walked towards her and sat on opposite edges of the bed.

"What happened?" Rogue said calmly, although the worried look in his eyes said a different story as he brushed some stray hair out of her face with his thumb.

"Nightmare," Lucy stated simply.

Sting's happy face fell with concern. "Again? Have they returned?" He asked as he sighed. They had spent many sleepless nights trying to rid her of her nightmares six years ago, they still came back sometimes.

"No, not this time." Lucy shook her head, "it was more like a premonition dream."

Rogue tilted his head at this.

"It is nothing major, do not worry about it. I am fine," Lucy said, trying to convince herself more than them.

"Well we'll stay here for the night, we can't have those dreams coming back now can we?" Sting said without any sarcasm or perviness. He only truely acted like himself in front of Lucy, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, and Minerva(who is still the guildmaster).

"Fine," Lucy said, she knew they wouldn't back down now that they have laid her back on her black and white bed and got comfortable. While Sting and Rogue took their sides and both rested an arm protectively over Lucy, as if to scare off the bad dreams. Lucy bathed in their warmth as she said goodnight and drifted off to sleep. Sting quickly followed suit. Rogue smiled to himself and whispered a goodnight into Lucy's ear, before he too joined them in dreamland.

**Rogue's Pov**

I got up and 's bed was comfortable, but it wasn't mine. I looked over to Lucy and noticed that a certain dragonslayer was missing. I glanced around looking for a note that he would've left. I found a note scribbled in Sting's catastrophe he calls handwriting hanging off the floor-length mirror across the room. I slowly slipped out of the bed and shuffled over to the note, trying to keep Lucy asleep.

_Rogue,_

_ I left for the guild early and have errands to run all morning. I took Fro and Lector with me. Keep Lucy company and watch what she does, her nightmare frightened me and shes been disappearing more often lately. I'm worried. _

_ I'll come back around noon and we'll go to the guild together. There's supposed to be a big announcement._

_ P.S. Don't be pervy to Lucy ;) Sting._

I cringed at that last sentence. 'Only you would think of that,' I thought as I imagined many ways to torture him later. I heard stirring coming from the bed and swiveled around to face Lucy as I threw the note in the trash. "Morning, " I calmly said as she stretched. "Ah, good morning Rogue. What time is it?"

I turned to look at the time. "It's 8."

Lucy looked out the windows for confirmation, and nodded her head. "I'll take a shower," She finally said as she stood up and glided across the floor into the bathroom and swiftly closed the door. I took this opportunity to glance around her room. It had been awhile since I've actually been in here. We used to come here often when Lucy had nightmares. She had pictures up of us and the guild. She also had a few more bookcases jammed with research materials. Many of them had pages sticking out of them and scribblings in them. She had taken an interest in dragons many years ago, and now had many volumes surrounding the dragons and their magic. She also had numerous books about all forms of magic, I ran my fingers down the spine of a large volume on dragons.

I wasn't absolutely sure but I do believe

_she may be the most powerful mage I know._

I was in the middle of my thoughts when she emerged out of the bathroom. She really was beautiful, her hair still ran down past her hips and was slightly curled at the end. It was often tied in some way with red ribbons, but I liked it the most when it hung down free. She wore a white lacy dress that flowed out like silk just past her knees. with Lace arm-warmers with red ribbons crossed around them. She had a red choker and still walked barefoot. She now wore two limiters on her fingers to contain her magic power and she tended to like to wear masks that covered the top half of her face and had silver cloth running over her eyes. She enchanted it so she could see normally and in the dark. She often wore an enchanted red cloak that had a cowl that hid her face.

She hated when people stared at her eyes.

She only took off her mask in dire circumstances or in front of the guildmembers-only. It is a shame that she hides her eyes.

"Your turn," she said softly as she looked at me. "Okay," I replied, my stoic expression covering my features.

She smiled at me as she walked by and closed her window, it had gotten cold through the night but I had not noticed. I walked by her and went into the bathroom.

Once I was in I made quick work of stripping and washing myself so I wouldn't keep Lucy waiting too long. When I emerged from the bathroom I saw that Lucy was sitting at her desk near the window. She had shut the curtains and was hunched over something in obvious concentration. I went into shadow form and slunk behind her to watch what she was doing 'Sorry, Lucy' I thought to myself.

She had gotten out a few journals and a research lacarima and was searching the name of one man.

_Natsu Dragoneel _

I glanced at what she was writing and she had started writing an entry in a journal of dragons and their dragonslayers.

_Natsu Dragoneel. 18. Fire dragon slayer, son of Igneel. _

_Personal information: Reckless, destructive, has no sense of control or personal space. Is very much loved by the Fairy Tail guild._

_Magic: Very powerful dragonslayer for his age. Well known for his abilities and highly regards nakama._

_Personal opinion:Idiot, naive, hothead, powerful, has recently returned from Fairy Tail's sacred island of Tenroujima along with the core members of his guild. Must look into._

_Observe and keep track of at all costs. Keep away from Rogue and Sting._

I slid across the floor and back into the bathroom. 'Why is she so cautious of this man? Why does she need to keep us away from him? I must inform Sting.' I thought hastily as I acted normal and opened the bathroom. Lucy looked up from what she was writing and carefully slid her notebooks into a drawer in her desk. I smiled slightly at her and glanced at the clock. It was 9 am.

"Lucy how about we go train in the forest?" I suggested. She nodded and went to put on her mask and cloak. She clipped it around her shoulders as she jumped out the window, I followed. 'When did we stop using the door?' I thought as I smiled to myself. Life hasn't changed at all.

We walked as Lucy hummed quietly to herself. I loved it when she sang or hummed. She seemed so angelic when she hummed, otherworldly. She just seems to light up everything around her. Even when she's cold, she radiates a comforting feeling for myself and the rest of the guild. We all have come to act like a family. TO replace the one Lucy had lost. When she laughed, or cried, or smiled, we all felt it.

_I fell in love with this girl. Lucille Heartfilia_.

She kept a thick wall protecting herself from the rest of the world. But we were welcomed in with open arms. She even went to the extent of not showing her weaknesses, wearing her masks, being called Ace. She kept up the alias of Ace, the angel that brings balance between light and shadow. I came to like her nickname.

**(A/N:Lucy no longer has her light and dark abilities. Sting and Rogue have that covered. Lucy now contains Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, and Ice abilities + her wings)**

We sparred for a couple of hours without magic. I had realized long ago that we truely were on different levels. But it doesn't hurt to train to become stronger. It's always fun with Lucy as well.

We finished and walked back to the apartment to find Sting sleeping on the couch with Lector and Frosch poking his face. Lucy bent down in front of Sting and stared at the three, and then joined in while I sweatdropped. I watched in awkward silence for a minute before intervening.

"Sting," I said as I shook him and waited a few seconds. Second try.

"Sting!" I semi-yelled. No reply. Finally I was fed up with him and smushed my foot into his face.

"Wha-ROGUE GET YOUR FOOT OFF ME!" Sting yelled after he broke out of his sleep induced stupor. Lucy giggled.

"Yo, you said we would go to the guild together?" I reminded him as Lucy helped him to his feet.

"Oh yeah, let's go! I heard Minerva had an announcement for the guild!" Sting said enthusiastically as he practically dragged us out the door. ONce we were out we headed for the guild. The place had been upgraded and was now a bit out of the city. So we had to walk a bit.

"Sting," I said softly so that Lucy wouldn't hear from her place around ten yards ahead.

"What?" He asked, quietly.

"You told me to check on Lucy after her nightmare. She had done research on Natsu Dragoneel and was writing an entry in her dragonslayers book about him. She wrote to 'Observe and keep track of at all costs. Keep away from Sting and Rogue.' I think he may have been in her dream, for her to take such sudden interest in a stranger," I said as I stated what I had found out. Sting had a quizzical look on his face as he looked up in thought.

"Natsu-san, eh? Why would he be in her dream?" He asked as he glanced at me. "I-" I was about to reply when I realized Lucy said we were at the guild. I nodded and followed her in with Sting and our exceeds.

"Oi! We were waiting for you guys!" Minerva yelled from her place, perched on the second floor balcony. Everyone had gathered on the ground to listen to her announcement.

"Well, I have exciting news. There is this new event called Daimatou Enbu, or Grand Magic Games. It's a competition to determine the strongest guild in Fiore! Most of the guilds will be participating and we will as well!" Everyone cheered.

"The games consists of random magic challenges and magic battles between members of opposing guilds. We will send a five person team to represent Sabertooth! It is held in Crocus in three months. The contestants I've decided will go will be," Minerva paused for dramatic effect. 'Typical, flashy Minerva,' I mused.

"Rufus Lore!"

Rufus tilted his rather large hat with a pink feather and bowed.

"Orga Nanagear!"

Orga pumped his fists as he wrapped one of his arms around Rufus.

"Sting Eucliffe!"

Sting smiled his cocky smirk. Lector started singing a song about 'The great Sting-kun'

"Rogue Cheney!"

I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"And Lucille 'Ace' Heartfilia!"

Lucy's eyes widened as numerous shouts and hollers erupted throughout the guild. She nodded slightly as she blushed.

'Cute' I thought.

'Bad Rogue!'

"You all may go off to train for awhile! Good luck to you all! I will be accompanying you to make sure everything goes right," Minerva yelled as she dropped down from the balcony.

"Good luck in the games!" She said to us as she shook our hands. 'So formal'

* * *

**Yayyyyyyyyy, I'm not good for cuteness or romance so I'll work on that. But yayyyyyyy still :)There was something I was gonna say but forgot. Oh well :P**


	14. Lucy's Feelings

**Yo! I have a few things to say.**

**1. I FINALLY got a day with 0% homework. Yay! SO I'm planning future fanfics. I feel so nerdy. I may also make a linking deviantart for art that goes with my fanfiction (MAYBE)**

**2. I would like to send a shoutout for reviews. I hate to do this because I don't want to be the type who begs for them, but I would like some feedback please if you'd like. I'll still finish this no matter what! Yay!**

**3. The Grand Magic Games starts the year Fairy Tail gets back in my fanfic. **

**Here's chapter 13!**

* * *

**Nobody's Pov**

"Yes! We now have the chance to show who is the strongest!"Sting exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air while Lector flew around him. "Where should we train?" Rogue asked Lucy.

"I am going to stay here," Lucy said timidly, afraid of their reactions.

_Silence. You could hear a pin drop._

"Why Lucy?" Rogue finally asked, not bothering to hide his bewildered expression.

"I don't believe I need any extra training aside from my usual routine, I'm sorry but I would also like to read about the competitors and get to know their strengths. I do believe it will come in handy. Don't worry about me," Lucy said kindly while trying to reassure the rest of the guild.

It took an hour of persuading until they let her stay. They did agree that she would need no extra training. She was already the strongest in the guild even with two limiters on. One of which sealed half her power magically.

The hours went on as she helped everyone get ready, and sent them off for their training. She was sad. She didn't want to stay. But she knew the research would be helpful.

Lucy would train with each of her spirits on different days. She did her training in the morning while she meticulously studied all of the most powerful members in the most powerful guilds, assuring herself that the weak guilds would be eliminated quickly as to keep down the numbers. She had very quickly learned about all of the magics of many mages, and by the time it was to be when Sting, Rogue, Rufus and Orga returned, she was absolutely ready.

_I'm coming for you, Natsu Dragoneel._

**Three months had passed. Lucy's point-of-view.**

Lucy waited at the platform for a certain train to arrive, she shifted nervously from bare heel to bare heel. She wore one of her white dresses and had her red ribbons tied around her wrists. She sighed as she thought to herself

'It has been three months, eh? I miss you guys. . . I'll protect you, I promise.'

She was jarred from her thoughts as she heard the train squealing into position. She expected to see Sting and the others shamble off from tiredness when the doors opened. Revealing four faces she had missed. They all stood tall and then started tearing up.

"LUCY!" They yelled, even Rogue was giddy as they all went up and hugged their Ace. It truely had been awhile.

"I missed you guys,"Lucy said as she allowed herself to bathe in the warmth of their arms. She had worn only her cloak. Shielding her face from unwanted eyes but allowing those with the Sabertooth logo to see. They were grateful for the upgrade. They walked back to the guild, happily chatting about the last three months. Lucy was perched on Orga's back while everyone else crowded around. After reacquainting themselves they went to their respective homes.

"I'm going to take a shower," Sting said as he walked into the bathroom. Lucy was making welcome back dinner for the dragonslayers while Rogue sat at the table.

I hummed to myself as I was cooking. Rogue had sat down at the table and I was just finishing.

"I missed you, Lucy," He said nervously. Him suddenly speaking caught me off-guard. I stiffened for a second and turned around and smiled at him. I had missed him as well. He blushed, he looked so cute when he blushed. I waited for a second as his lips upturned into a soft smile. I quickly turned around as I felt warmth rushing up to my cheeks. What is this feeling?

I finished up as Sting walked out of the shower without a shirt.

"Put some clothes on!" I yelled as I threw a spoon at him. He quickly ran back to put on a shirt. I chuckled to myself. He never changes.

When he came back out I had set the table with the help of Rogue and we ate in comfortable silence. Sting started a conversation and we quickly found ourselves talking all through the night like we used to.

"What time is it?" Sting asked.

I glanced out the window. "I'd say around 11." I replied.

Sting got up and stretched. "I'm getting tired, could you guys clean up?"

"Sure," Rogue replied as Sting walked to his room with a wave, then shut the door. I slowly got up and brought the dishes to the sink and began to wash them. Rogue helped by drying them and putting them up. I was almost finished when I handed him the second to last dish. He reached for it and our hands touched. I felt warmth rise to my cheeks once again as I scurried back and accidentally dropped the plate. It fell and shattered on the floor around me before I could react. I stuttered an apology and rose slowly to get back up, careful to not cut myself on the broken plate pieces. Rogue had a worried look and started to pick up the shards. "I-I'll help," I stammered and hastily bent to help, but then cut my hand on a piece and grabbed it 'Shit,' I thought as I retracted my hand, blood spilling from the tip. Rogue grabbed my hand and sucked the blood off of my finger. 'Warm,' I thought as I blushed at his actions. "S-sorry," I said as he pulled his head back and locked his red eyes with mine. "It's alright," he said as he finished picking up the pieces and disposed of them. He then bandaged my hand and I muttered a goodnight as I went to my room and closed the door. I then collapsed and thoughts swirled around in my head.

'What's wrong with me? Am I sick?'

'Why did I act so clumsy? Why did my heart speed up? Why did I blush?'

I had never felt this way before. It felt sort of . . . nice.

'Why did I react when Rogue touched me?' I asked myself as I brought my bandaged finger to my face.

I thought more muddled thoughts as I got ready for bed and laid down. I immediately fell asleep as my head hit the pillow.

_Rogue and I were moving my research materials into our new study while Sting was getting Orga to help. I was walking with a box of books while Rogue had another stack in his arms. I realized I forgot to see if we had all of them and quickly swiveled on my heel to go check. Rogue was right behind me and my eyes widened as we collided. Our books skidding to the sides as we fell. I had fallen onto the floor and Rogue was on top of me. His knees on both sides of my waist and his palms on the floor on opposite sides of my head. He hovered over me. I blushed. _

_"I'm sorry Lucy! Are you okay?" Rogue asked. His voice laced with concern as he stared at me worriedly. I started to nod yes when I felt pain on the back of my head and I winced. He noticed and took one of his hands and rubbed the side of my face gently,_

_"You're hurt. I'm sorry." He said, ashamed._

_"I-it is okay Rogue! You did not mean to!" I said reassuringly as I gazed into his crimson eyes. We stared at eachother for a moment before he slowly lowered his head onto mine and my blush darkened. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips touch mine. He kissed me. I kissed back. It was like everything had become clear in that moment. We broke apart and I stared at him. He smiled._

I shot up from my bed and brought my fingers to touch my lips. I had never realized. It was all so clear.

_I fell in love with Rogue Cheney._


	15. A single warning

**Awww I love RoLu. Still hate Natsu with a burning passion though. SO don't be expecting him to be a hero in this story. **

* * *

**Rogue's Pov**

"Idiot!" I said to myself as I slumped against the door to my room. I had never been this distressed before.

'Why did I do that?' I thought, thinking back to what happened a few moments earlier.

'I was just helping her! Just helping her since she hurt herself.' I tried to comfort myself. Didn't work. I felt like a f***ing pervert.

'She's never clumsy though, and she never blushes! She looked so cute when she blushed and- GOD DAMMIT ROGUE, SHUT UP!' I was freaking out, clutching my head as I thought. I concluded that I was a pervert. But then I realized,

_maybe she likes me too?_

.

.

.

"That would never happen," I whispered to myself and hung my head down low. I went to bed in my clothes, tossing my cloak aside and falling into the darkness of sleep.

**Morning. Nobody's Pov**

'Today's the day.' Lucy thought as she got up.

Lucy made quick work of showering and dressing in a strapless white dress with multiple layers of silky frills making up the skirt, it hung just to her knees. She tied two red ribbons to her wrists and put on a red choker and her favorite mask. It was a rich, blood red and had shiny black swirls as a design. She also put on her red cloak with the Sabertooth guild mark on the back and grabbed her travel bag and keys. She had a small bag that carried a few journals, a research and communications lacarima, some extra ribbons, and a 'Good luck rock' Frosch gave her. She hurried out the door and met up with the two dragonslayers. One of which blushed and looked away when he saw her. They chatted and departed for the train to meet up with Minerva, Orga, and Rufus. They would all head to Crocus together. Lucy quietly walked along the railing of a rather large bridge that leads to the train station while Rogue and Sting stayed back, discussing their training. Frosch and Lector sat on Lucy's shoulders, they had taken a liking to sitting on her and now have each claimed a shoulder as 'their's' Although Lucy didn't mind. She had told Sting once that they were warm.

They arrived at the train station and were greeted by the other three. Rufus and Orga still giddy about reuniting with their favorite celestial mage. They then quickly boarded the train and found an empty was knocked out quickly so that he may enjoy the six hour ride in unconscious, blissful darkness; courtesy of Lucy. Rogue decided he could live and just took on a slight greenish color in silence.

Lucy then started a detailed conversation on the most powerful mages they may encounter, it was very interesting to everyone how much she was able to find out. Lucy had also handed Minerva a book on tricks for her magic, Rufus received a notebook Lucy had written up of more spells he could memorize, and Orga received a book on the best lightning food in Crocus. Lucy was fully aware of his love for the stuff. Lucy also handed a note to Rogue on details of Gajeel Redfox.

Everyone was quietly reading their materials when the train speakers announced,

**We are momentarily stopping in Magnolia.**

Lucy flinched.

_Magnolia. Large city. Home of Fairy Tail. Formidable guild. Natsu Dragoneel is in this guild. Avoid at all costs. _

Lucy saw a flash of pink hair outside the train and quickly casted a spell

**"Wind wall:Hide"**

A wall of wind immediately formed, seperating the Sabertooth mages from any other oncoming passengers. Minerva, Rogue, Rufus, and Orga looked at her quizzically. Lucy gestured for them to be quiet for a moment. They heard the train doors open and several pairs of feet walk into their car.

"Oi Flame-brain, keep your lunch in you this time. We don't wanna have to drag you halfway through Crocus," a male voice said.

They heard gargling coming from the other side of the wind wall. Followed by a punching sound.

"That should keep him quiet on our way," a calm, feminine voice said. Followed by the clanking of metal.

"Thanks, Erza. Natsu would've been sick all the way there. Hey, Lissana? You nervous?" The male voice questioned once again.

"A tad. It'll be fine though. I'm sure we can win for Fairy Tail!" The woman Lucy assumed was Lissana Strauss cheered excitedly, followed by an "Aye!" from the tell-tale voice of an exceed.

"Erza-san? What is that?" A feminine voice asked.

There was a clanking of metal followed by a small yell. "She touched the wind wall," Lucy explained to the curious Sabertooth mages. "I do not particularly like Fairy Tail, sorry. And by the way, we can hear them, they cannot hear us."

The rest of the mages nodded in understanding.

"It is some sort of magic wall," Erza Scarlet said. "It is extremely powerful, I sense a powerful mage on this train. No doubt they put up this wall. Probably for privacy." Erza finished explaining.

"OI! Can you hear me on the other side?" Gray Fullbuster asked.

Lucy didn't reply.

"Gray, let's not bother them. We will see who it is when we get off the train." Lissana said.

The rest of the ride was fairly simple.

**Attention all passengers. We will be stopping in Crocus shortly. Please depart if this is your stop.**

**"Wind:Hide trace." **Lucy whispered. The wall vanished and the Sabertooth mages departed without the Fairy Tail mages knowing.

They were all used to Lucy's value over privacy so they kept quiet. They remained hidden until they reached their hotel.

Once they were in their rooms they all met up in the guy's room. It had been split up into two rooms: Sting, Rogue, Orga, and Rufus, Minerva, Lucy, Lector, and Frosch.

Minerva laid out the rules.

"We must all meet back here at 11 so that we will meet the midnight curfew without any problems. Got it?"

Everyone said or nodded their understanding and went their separate ways. Lucy and Rufus went to the Crocus library to browse their large selection of magic books. Minerva went shopping. Orga went to try one of the lightning food places. Sting and Rogue went out to sightsee with their exceeds.

**Earlier that day, with a guild called Fairy Tail.**

"Listen up!" Makarov Dreyar yelled above the loud noise of the guild. "You brats know that we may have a disadvantage in this, but know that we will be rooting for you from the stands while you fight. Be wary of the other guilds such as Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus, and especially that guild Sabertooth. There are powerful wizards out there. I wish you all good luck," Makarov finished his short speech with a smile while he waved goodbye to the five mages he would see the next day at the games.

"Oi! Why should we be careful? It's those other guilds that should be wary of US!" Natsu boasted, clenching his fist.

"It's because we had a seven year gap. Did you realize that? Or are you a bigger idiot than I thought, Flame-brain." Gray smirked while he mocked the pink-haired dragonslayer.

"Who you callin' flame-brain? Ice princess," Natsu retorted, lunging at Gray as they walked towards the station.

"Candlestick"

"Popsicle"

"Pinky!"

"Stripper!"

"Enough!" Erza yelled as she brought an armor-clad fist up to each of the mages and sent them flying.

"Stop fooling around, we must take this seriously in order to take back our reputation," Erza stated as Pinky and Stripper got up slowly and walked beside the other three mages, clutching their stomachs.

"Erza? I wonder too, why is Sabertooth such a formidable threat?" Lissana asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm curious as well, Erza-san. I hadn't heard of Sabertooth before we disappeared. How could they be so powerful now?" Wendy asked, clutching her exceed Carla.

"Apparently soon after we left, five extremely powerful mages joined the guild. They have accomplished numerous feats while we were gone. Such as uncovering and sealing the Infinity Clock, destroying the last guild of the Baram Alliance Tartatros, destroying numerous other dark guilds, and exposing the Eclipse plan. These five mages plus their young guild master are quite a force to be reckoned with, especially a certain female member who goes by the name Ace. No-one is absolutely sure of her magic, and she wears a mask. Yet everyone seems to know not to mess with her. Sabertooth members all love her for some reason." Erza stated. Natsu's face was suddenly lit up by an (Extremely stupid and reckless) idea.

"I wanna' fight her!" Natsu yelled as his exceed Happy cheered him on.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Oh, we're here everyone!" Wendy exclaimed as they got on the train.

They walked on, not noticing a wall of wind on the opposite side of the car.

"Oi Flame-brain, keep your lunch in you this time. We don't wanna have to drag you halfway through Crocus," Gray said, grabbing the now sick Natsu by the neck and dropping him in a booth as he made gargling noises. It took Erza approximately three seconds to become annoyed and knock him out cold.

"That should keep him quiet on our way," Erza said calmly as she rolled her shoulders.

"Thanks Erza. Natsu would've been sick all the way there. Hey, Lissana? You nervous?" Gray asked while Lissana sat down and spoke.

"A tad, I'll be fine though. I'm sure we can win for Fairy Tail!" Happy agreed with an 'Aye!'

"Erza-san? What is that?" Wendy softly asked Erza. Pointing at the now-noticed wind wall. Erza walked up to it and stuck her hand out. She then felt a sharp pain and let out a small yell.

Erza looked at it and said "It is some sort of magic wall. It is extremely powerful. I sense a powerful mage on this train. No doubt they put it up, probably for privacy." Erza concluded. "OI! Can you hear me on the other side?" Gray yelled. He waited a few seconds and then opened his mouth to speak again before he was cut off.

"Gray, let's not bother them. We will see them when we get off." Lissana said to him. He nodded and they all sat down. They had small talk about the games until the announcement for Crocus blared over the speakers. The wind wall broke but there was nothing behind it. The Fairy Tail mages shrugged and dragged Natsu off and went to their hotel, Honeybone. Once they were inside Erza spoke up.

"We do not have to come back here until eleven. Then we can make the midnight curfew." They said their goodbyes and headed in different directions. Natsu with Happy and Gray to explore. Lissana went to shop and Wendy to sightsee with Carla. Erza stayed behind and sharpened her swords.

**With Natsu and Gray**

The two male mages and Happy had wandered around for a few hours, bickering and eating. It was nearing ten when they felt a strong magical presence come towards them. It was completely unfamiliar so they readied their battle stances. They then saw a girl's figure coming from the distance. She walked up to about ten yards in front of them and stopped. NOw they could clearly see her. She had long, silvery blonde hair and was wearing a knee-length flowy, frilly dress. She had on a red cloak and a red mask that covered the top half of her face. She had two ribbons tr=ied around her wrists and a necklace full of golden keys. She had no shoes on, showing her scarred feet.

"Natsu Dragoneel, Gray Fullbuster. Hello" She said. Her silky voice rang through the air and brought chills to the mages when she said their names. Her voice was cold towards them and had an edge to it.

"Who are you? How do you know our names?" Natsu yelled. This caused the girl to scowl.

"That is not for you to know at this moment. I am here to give you a warning." She said. Her voice now sounded cruel. Natsu and Gray were frozen in fear. They tensed up as she walked closer. Bring her face to be around a foot away from Natsu's.

_"Natsu Dragoneel. If you hurt my family. I will never forgive you. I will kill you and all those you care for. This is your only warning. Heed it. Or face the consequences." _

ANd with that, she faded away with the wind.

The mages blinked.

What just happened?


	16. Sky Labyrinth

**Yo! I seriously have too much free time. **

**I thought of some other story ideas for laters so I'm happy right now.**

* * *

**Back at Honeybone with Fairy Tail.**

"And that's what happened," Gray finished explaining what had happened. He registered Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Lissana's shocked expressions as Erza was running through it all in her head.

"Are you sure you did nothing to piss her off,Natsu?" Gray said accusingly as Natsu huffed.

" NO! I've never seen her in my life!" Natsu exclaimed angrily at Gray who shrugged.

" If she was a mage, she would probably be here for the Grand Magic Games, " Erza stated.

"Oh she was a mage alright, I was ten yards away from her and I could feel her magic power radiating off of her in waves. She even had TWO limiters on!" Gray yelled. Obviously frightened of the mystery mage.

"We will have to keep an eye out for her. She obviously believes Natsu to be her enemy. She sounds dangerous," Lissana said.

Everyone agreed while Natsu pouted in a corner saying stuff like 'I could have beaten her' etc.

Idiot.

**With Sabertooth.**

"Where is she?" Orga yelled.

Lucy tapped his shoulder from behind. Startling him and the rest of the mages.

"Lucy!" Sting yelled. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Lucy looked around curiously.

"Where were you?" Rogue asked, getting over his worried state. Only Lucy could make him that worried.

"I was tying up some loose ends," She said simply.

The other mages shuddered. Knowing that 'tying loose ends' was always something violent or scary. They had learned not to ask.

They all heard a slightly eerie voice and walked out onto the balcony to find that the hotel had been lifted by magic and was currently floating in the air. Along with many other inns, Lucy assumed these inns had the other teams.

**"Hello! Welcome to the Grand Magic Games! I am your referee, Mato II!" **

(New once since the Eclipse uncovering earlier)

**"This is the first year we will be having the Grand Magic Games! This event is called 'Sky Labyrinth'. We will use it to narrow down all 113 teams to only 8! You will go through this maze and run into other guilds. Only the first 8 will progress to compete in the games! Ready. . . GO!"**

"Lucy!" Rufus yelled, smiling.

"Got it," Lucy said as they were running.

**Heed my call, wind gates. **

**open a path to my destination**

**transcend time and space.**

**Open, Portal!**

A large portal appeared in front of the mages after Lucy chanted the incantation and drew an oval with her fingers. They ran through the portal, immediately at the finish.

**"Amazing! You are the first guild here. Your time is 15.8 seconds, congratulations. You may proceed through this portal back to your hotel. Have a nice night. See you at the games tomorrow." **Mato said happily as they walked through the portal.

Once they were back everyone went to their separate rooms to rest for tomorrow. After all, it was around midnight. They murmured tired goodbyes as they went to their bedrooms that all connected to a living room of sorts. Lucy had climbed into bed and lied there. Staring at the ceiling with emotionless eyes.

'I_ cannot sleep' _Lucy thought as she unfolded herself from her blankets. Her bare feet hitting the cold, wooden floor. She gently opened her door and snuck out into the main room. She saw Rogue sitting there asleep, he was reading a novel. Lucy smiled to herself and blushed

'He looks so cute sleeping'

She pried her eyes away from Rogue and silently went out onto the balcony and sat on the railing, looking out into the sleeping city that was being shrouded in the luminescent moon's rays. She loved nights like these, the world's magic seemed so at ease. She found herself quickly falling asleep while perched on the railing.

_Loud crashes were heard. Lucy looked around, panicked. _

_"Everyone?" she softly called out. She looked around the utterly crushed arena. Bodies littered the ground. Some moaning, some crawling around, some taking their last breaths, most were dead. _

_Lucy gasped at the sight. She frantically swirled her head around._

_Sting? Minerva? She thought as she looked at two crumpled bodies, one body's hand was in another. Two dead. Sting and Minerva._

_No._

_Rufus?Orga? _

_She turned around to see Rufus pierced by a large pillar, Orga slumped against the pillar with his body on fire. Two more. _

_No. She was growing more frantic. _

_"Rogue?" She called. She heard groaning coming from behind her. She swirled around to see Rogue. The man she loved. Gasping for air as he was crushed by a large boulder. The light in his eyes was fading. Her heart broke. Shattered._

_"Lu-cy," He gasped as he slumped. No longer needing air. He had died with the rest._

_She heard loud laughter. She swirled around but before she could see who was alive. She was struck with a magic so powerful, she was torn to bits. Letting out a scream. She died too._

_It was dark._

_"I'm dead aren't I?" She said to herself._

_"Is that the future? . . . Is that the end?"_

_She had given up hope. _

"-cy. Lucy. Wake up!" She was shaken awake by a very worried Rogue, his hair was ruffled and messier than usual, his red eyes stared deep into her silver ones. His were clouded with worry.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" He finally asked. Settling his strong hands on her shoulders. "You were talking in your sleep. You screamed. I was right in the living room and heard it and ran out here. To find you shaking violently and writhing. Muttering about 'the end'. Tell me Lucy. What's wrong?" Rogue said. His tone becoming more frantic and harsh towards the end, he gripped her shoulders tightly. Lucy looked away.

_She couldn't tell him_.

"Lucy!" He half-yelled. Gripping her chin and turning her to face him. Her eyes were worried. Scared even. His eyes softened. He brought her into a hug and she stiffened. Then broke down. Gripping his shirt 'til her knuckles turned white. Burying her face in his chest. And told him about her dream. He listened patiently. Stroking the back of her head as she explained. When she finished. She pulled away slightly, looking in his eyes.

"If that's how it might end. . . then you'll just create a different ending!" He said warmly as he smiled slightly.

"If anyone has the power to change the future. You do. Believe me Lucy. Just as much as I believe you. It will be okay," He said as he smiled again to her. Her now-brown eyes stared back at him gratefully as he wrapped his arms around her again and held her until he felt her breathing even out.

"I love you," he muttered softly to himself as he picked her up and brought her inside into her bed. Then he went to his room and slept peacefully. He had never been so happy.

**Next morning- Nobody's Pov**

Everyone in the Sabertooth team had gotten up and was ready for the day. They left the hotel and now were in the dark tunnel that leads out into the arena.

"This is exciting!" Sting said as he jumped around in glee.

"I will memorize everyone's magic!" Rufus said happily, tilting his hat with the ever-growing pink fluff on it.

"Let's shock em good!" Orga chanted.

"Rogue nodded and glanced at Lucy. Who had a look of determination on her face.

**"Hello everyone! Your referee here! Mato! Welcome to the first Grand Magic Games! We are proud to have a powerful lineup of guilds here! First, Fairy Tail! Will this guild rise to fame now that their core members are back?!"**

Fairy Tail walked out of their tunnel, wearing matching clothes and walking proudly, while many people were booing. Their reputation had dropped significantly since their core members disappeared.

The other teams were announced with a short tidbit about each guild. There were murmurs about Raven Tail but they quickly subsided. There were loud gasps and reactions at the second Fairy Tail team. But they subsided as well. Finally it was Sabertooth's turn.

**"And first! The guild we have all been waiting for. . . SABERTOOTH! We have Rufus Lohr, Orga Nanagear, The twin dragonslayers of Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, and finally, the mysterious mage, Ace!" Mato exclaimed cheerfully.**

They walked out as cheers were heard everywhere. Rogue and Sting cringed at the volume of the crowd, but they waved and everything. They walked to their place as many eyes were on Lucy. Fairy Tail was panicking. "That's her!" Natsu yelled. Trying to run to her but Erza held him back. "We'll deal with her later." she said calmly.

Lucy was quietly walking, disliking the attention. She glared at Natsu through her mask. Her anger boiling up inside her.

'I will deal with him later.' She decided.

* * *

**Yay!Double update! I sleep now. :)**


	17. Good luck, Fairy Tail

All the competing mages had returned to their positions at their respective balconies. Lucy was standing in the shadows of her barcony with the rest of the Sabertooth mages.

"Lucy? What's wrong," Minerva politely asked, glancing at her friend who was emitting a deadly aura of anger. The other Sabertooth mages acted calm, while on the inside they were panicking since they knew Lucy was quite the she-devil when angry.

"Nothing," Lucy spat, making her anger more evident.

"Lucy. You're lying. You act composed most of the time. You're scaring the others," Minerva said, pointing to the other mages; who were indeed looking frightened.

Lucy sighed."It is nothing to worry about, please do not concern yourselves with it," Lucy said gently as she put a hand on Minerva's shoulder. Her lips were curled into a frown. She gave one last nod to the rest of them as she walked away.

"She's probably going to watch from high up. We don't need to worry about her for now, let her be," Rogue said softly as he put his arm out to stop the others from going after her. They all made sad faces and turned back to the games. Knowing full well that Fairy Tail was staring daggers at them.

**"The tournament will be divided into 5 days, with two events held each day, one battle and one surprise event. For the surprise event, each team will receive an amount of points based on their position in the end of it:**

**1st: 10 points**

**2nd: 8 points**

**3rd: 6 points**

**4th: 4 points**

**5th: 3 points**

**6th: 2 points**

**7th: 1 points**

**8th: 0 points**

**For the battles, the winning team gets 10 points and the loser won't get any; if the fight ends up in a draw, both teams get 5 points"**

Mato announced as a large stone slab erupted out of the ground, saying what her just said.

**"Now for the battle portion,The battles will be decided by the organizers based on the fans' votes **

**and will be set up like so:**

**Team A vs Team B**

**Team C vs Team D**

**Team E vs Team F**

**Team G vs Team H**

**The arena is the entire battle field and the winner is decided when the opponent is rendered incapable of fighting within the thirty minute time limit."**

Mato cheerfully exclaimed as more writing appeared on the slab.

**"Today's event is Hidden! Choose a person to participate in the event!"**

The participants were

Sabertooth:Rufus Lohr

Mermaid Heel:Beth Vanderwood

Blue Pegasus:Eve Tearm

Raven Tail: Nallpudding

Quatro Cerberus:Jager

Fairy Tail A: Gray Fullbuster

Fairy Tail B: Juvia Lockser

**With Lucy**

Lucy had walked away, not knowing what to say. She felt terrible for worrying them. It wasn't time to tell them yet.

Lucy walked the halls to find an exit and once she was out she used her wings to fly up the back of one of the four giant statues.

(a/n: I fluffin' wrote out the events and they glitched out and were deleted! I am fuming right now so for now I'll say that all the events happened as they were in the anime. Except with Lissana replacing Lucy in the Fairy Tail vs. Raven Tail battle, and Cana replacing Mystogan in the Fairy tail vs. Lamia scale battle.)

First, Sabertooth:20 points

Second, Raven Tail:18 points

Third, Lamia Scale:16 points

Fourth, Blue Pegasus:14 points

Fifth, Mermaid Heel:3 points

Sixth, Quatro Cerberus:2 points

Seventh, Fairy Tail B:1 point

Eighth, Fairy Tail A: 0 points

Lucy was satisfied with the results, Sabertooth had performed perfectly. She used **Portal** to go back to the balcony her team was at.

"Hello," Lucy said simply as she turned to Orga and Rufus. She hugged them both. "Great performances today. Rufus, your use of your magic is splendid. Orga, thank you for disposing of that crying idiot quickly," She said as she smiled slightly, the two smiled in return and Orga gestured for her to sit on his shoulders, she quite like. It there. She quickly climbed on, Orga lifted her small frame with ease and they all left. talking about the day's events. They happily chatted until they got to their hotel. Lucy had asked Rufus to research Raven Tail with her while the rest went out to do what Sabers do.

Lucy pulled out a fresh notebook out of her bag and a research lacarima. Rufus took out his own and they looked for anything regarding Raven Tail.

"Lucy?" Lucy looked up from her lacarima and looked over at Rufus. "It says here that Raven Tail did indeed become an official guild rather recently. They are led by Ivan Dreyar, Makarov's son and Laxus's father. Ivan is the one who implanted Laxus Dreyar with a dragon's lacarima, similar to Rogue and Sting. Ivan made a guild out of hatred for Fairy Tail," As Rufus finished he saw that Lucy had added it to her notes. "That must be the reason why Raven Tail has been cruel to Fairy Tail. . . this will do well for our interactions with the two guilds." Lucy said as she put away her's and Rufus's research materials.

Lucy and Rufus discussed about numerous topics involving: why Orga shouldn't sing, magic, Sting's crush on Minerva, cats, and who's mask was better. They were in the middle of the mask debate when the rest of the group walked in. They all talked into the late hours of the night, a common occurrence in the group, and all fell asleep in the living room together.

**Next day**

Lucy stretched and looked out the window, ' 6 am' she thought to herself as she looked at the brilliant hues of the sunrise, she smiled when she looked around to see her friends sleeping peacefully. 'I'll let them sleep,' she thought as she got up and walked to the bathroom, taking once last look at her comrades, her gaze lingering on Rogue for a second before she shut the door. She quickly stripped and stepped into the hot shower water. She had always loved showers. She let her current worries melt away with the hot water as she hummed to herself. She then washed herself clean and stepped out of the shower reluctantly. Once she was out she dried herself with a towel and summoned Virgo, who brought her clothes. She thanked her and Virgo disappeared with a puff of pink smoke. She put on her clothes she had received. A knee-length dress with a red satin sash that tied around her narrow waist. It had a sweetheart neckline and three red buttons in a line up the front of the strapless dress. She had red gloves that went up to just beneath her elbows with red ribbons hanging off of them. She didn't want her hair up today so she tied her ribbons around her ankles. She grabbed her key necklace and put on her favorite mask, she abandoned the cloak for today. As she stepped out of the bathroom she saw that the sun was just barely appearing over the horizon. She skipped out to sit on the railing and stare at it. She watched the skies for around an hour, feeling the earth breathe all around her as she watched the sun fully rise. Once it had she snapped out of her trance and looked around, the others had joined her and were smiling at themselves. They all realized they had to go. They left the hotel. Lucy sitting atop Orga's shoulders and her left hand was outstretched and holding Rogue's right hand. Her right hand was doing the same with Rufus on the other side. She was in bliss right now. Nothing could squelch her good mood. Except for a certain dragonslayer.

She spotted a pink tuft of hair up ahead and scowled, the others noticed this and Rogue and Rufus squeezed Lucy's hands. They knew of her dislike towards Fairy Tail. She pulled her hands away and nodded a silent thanks to the two. she still sat on Orga. Clutching his greenish- yellow hair tightly. Fairy Tail had now noticed them and were scowling, readying their fighting positions.

They had a silent staring contest for a few seconds. Lucy broke the silence.

"Hello Fairy Tail," Lucy said simply. Her blood was boiling.

"Sabertooth," Natsu Dragoneel said. He looked like he was ready to lunge at Lucy. Who had taken on a calm demeanor.

"Good luck today," Lucy said as the Sabers passed the Fairies.

Natsu wouldn't let her as he lunged for Lucy. Reaching to try to grab her mask. Lucy swatted him away simply. She scowled as she flipped off of Orga, landing square on her bare feet. "It is rude to touch a stranger, do you not know that?" She said, her voice powerful. Quite a few fairies flinched or backed away.

Natsu frowned.

"Fight me," he demanded.

"No," Lucy said.

He was angry. "Why not? Are you all talk?" He said, grinning because of his comeback.

Lucy looked at him. "Do you honestly believe I would be stupid enough to break the rules and get into some pointless fight because of a shitty insult?" she said, perfectly breaking Natsu's confidence as he backed away in shock.

"It seems you are not as dimwitted as I initially thought," She said as she started walking away with the others. "I say it again, Good luck today, Fairy Tail," she said over her shoulder as she launched herself into a leap and sat on Orga's shoulders once more, playing with his hair. Fairy Tail was in a shocked state.

What's with that girl?


	18. Chariot:Wind magic user?

**Herro. I am very much enjoying GMGs, I have the ending all planned out! **

**Here's chapter 17!**

* * *

**At Domus Flau, second day of x791's Grand Magic Games- Nobody's Pov**

Lucy had regained some of her morning's happiness, but she was serious now. She wouldn't let Natsu or Fairy Tail ruin her life.

**"Hello everyone, Mato II here!" **Mato announced, waving at the crowd and dancing in little circles. The crowd let out cheers, chants, screams, it was crazy.

**"We will start out the second day with the unveiling of out second event. Chariot! Choose your participants!"**

"I want to go!" Natsu yelled, his teammates protested for a long time, seeing as 'Chariot' undoubtedly meant transportation. Natsu wouldn't give in and they gave up.

"If Natsu-san is going then I'd like to too," Sting said as he turned around to leave. A small hand gripped his shoulder, he turned around to expect an angry Lucy who was going to say he was an idiot. He was suprised to see her eyes gazing at him sadly. She wouldn't let him go. Not if Natsu was participating.

"No," she croaked out, her shaky voice bringing attention from the rest of the team. They stared at her, and saw that she truely didn't want him to go.

"please, let me go in your place. Don't go with Dragoneel. Please," she said softly. Sting's resolve broke and he gave in. "Fine, Lucy," he said. Patting her head and urging her to go. "Do your best Lucy!" He said happily and waved to her as she turned her back to them and jumped down from the balcony. Suprising the crowd. She jumped at least twenty feet.

**"Amazing! Ace from Sabertooth is participating!"** Mato exclaimed, clapping. The crowd roared. Lucy calmly stepped in with the other participants.

**"The participants are Ace from Sabertooth, **

**Risley Law from Mermaid Heel,**

**Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki from Blue Pegasus,**

**Kurohebi from Raven Tail, **

**Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus,**

**Yuka Suzuki from Lamia Scale,**

**Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail B,**

**and Natsu Dragoneel from Fairy Tail A!"**

**Mato announced, gesturing at the participants. "**

**For this event you will be racing on top of interconnected chariots spanning from the edge of Crocus to here at Domus Flau! You may use magic to aide you but if you fall off of the Chariots you are disqualified! The winner is whoever reaches the Arena first!" **

Mato said as the group were teleported to the end of the chariots.

**"Start!" **

Lucy stood her ground until the rest of the participants started running.

**"Wind wall:Blockade"** She said simply. An enourmus wall of pure, deadly wind erupted out of thin air. Shielding the others from continuing. Yuka attempted to blast through it but was severely cut. The rest of the participants turned around. Lucy smiled faintly before disappearing with the wind. The others were confused. "Come out and fight!" Natsu roared. Others agreed.

_"As you wish, Dragoneel,"_ Lucy's voice was carried with the wind and made the mages shudder.

Lucy was now standing in front of them. They lauched attacks at her. And she disappeared again. "Hello," she whispered into Bacchus's ear. He whipped around, not fast enough. **"Wind's howl!"** Lucy yelled as a giant wolf erupted out of her upturned hand, made entirely of wind. It lunged forward and slashed at Bacchus, knocking him off the chariot and unconsious. The wolf disappeared.

She turned to Risley and Ichiya.** " Wind force:Dance."** She said as she whipped her arm out towards them and around twenty swords materialized And launched themselves at them. Instantly knocking them off the chariot and leaving them with large gashes. She turned to Kurohebi and Yuka. The former shaking and backing away and the latter's mouth quivering. **"Wind force:Wave" **A large cyclone of wind rushed out towards them and they were sent flying. She finally turned to the dragonslayers. Gajeel launched himself at her and she touched his forehead and he went barreling towards Natsu. He got up and snarled. **"Iron Dragon's Roar!"** He yelled. A mass of sharp iron blade-like things shot out of his mouth. **"Wind's chant: Vierna!"** She said. A beam of wind came down from the sky and plunged Gajeel into the ground. Breaking the chariot and knocking him unconscious. Natsu growled at her as she turned towards him. **"Fire dragon's wing attack!"** He yelled. Bringing two identical masses of fire to whip forward at Lucy, who smiled. **"Wind's chant: ignite"** she yelled as Natsu's fire grew and expanded, engulfing him. "It's hot!" He yelled and started running around. The fire extinguished after a few seconds. Leaving him with burns.

"H-how?" He asked, completely shocked. He had never had fire be so . . Hot.

"Simple science. Wind can make fire blaze and grow strong. . . **But. . . It can also extinguish it altogether," **

**Natsu was scared.**

**"Wind's howl: Extinguish!"** Lucy yelled as around six wolf-like beings erupted out of the air around her, made of razor-sharp wind. They dove towards Natsu and he shot upwards at the first hit, then that wold disappeared. The next attacked and he was sent towards the ground. Before he made impact, a third hit him. It was like pinball. This continued a couple more times. Then the last wolf shot forwards and ate him. Then disappeared. Leaving Natsu on the ground, unconscious. Lucy turned. Extinguished the wind wall and then used portal to go to the finish. The crowd screamed and yelled. She was so powerful, she didn't even break a sweat.

"Ace! Did you really have to play with them like that? You could have used extinguish at full power and just hit them all," Sting said as he pouted. Lucy looked at him. "But that wouldn't be fun at all!" She said, grinning.

Mato was ecstatic.** "And there you have it, folks! Ace from Sabertooth has made first, eliminated all the competition, and hasn't even broken a sweat! Receiving ten points while all other teams receives zero!" **

All the other guilds were flabbergasted. _How could she possibly be this powerful? She was a wind mage? Was she really just toying with them?_

"So this means you're a wind mage, right?" Erza yelled, authority ringing in her voice.

"Nope!" Lucy yelled as she walked over to the pile of unconscious mages. To everyone's shock, she said a spell.

**"Water's force: Holy water,"** she said as a ball of water shot out of her hand and engulfed them. Their fatal wounds disappeared and they were all standing now. Perfect health. They were shocked as well. Lucy had opened a portal to Sabertooth's balcony and was now talking with them. Everyone else was in a state of absolute shock.

_Just what is this girl?_

* * *

**Hello! I cut this chapter short to give you details on Lucy's magic**

**Ace of Elements :User uses all raw elements that make up the world and its magic. (Ice, fire, water, earth, wind)**

**Extremely rare and powerful magic. Only one known user in existence Lucy Heartfilia**

**Lucy's use of magic.**

She is an ultimate magic user. Freakishly powerful. .Aggrivate.

**Lucy's use of Ace of Elements**

**Water magic:Lucy's least powerful magic. She uses it for battle and for healing. Traps as well.**

**Fire magic:Lucy's second least powerful magic. She uses it only when confronting a situation when she deems it absolutely nessecary, her's is extremely dangerous and destructive fire magic.**

**Earth magic:Lucy's third least powerful magic. She molds the earth to make physical attacks and defensive barriers. Mainly defense. traps as well.**

**Ice magic: Lucy's third most powerful magic. Uses it to play with. Her favorite magic. Says its beautiful and makes many weapons and animals summoned from ice magic. Like ice-make, but better.**

**Wind magic:Lucy's second most powerful magic. She uses it for transport, battle, everything. She can disappear into wind. Her most versatile magic. Extremely powerful**

**Elemental magic:Everything the world is made of is put into one ultimate magic. Only used in the most dire of circumstances. If used it must be used sparingly, it can easily kill the user. Lucy only uses it in her Black Form.**

**Full power: Lucy calls out a chant and both of her limiters come off. Extremely deadly when in this form. **

**Black form:When Lucy is enraged or is in an extreme negative emotion, she reaches black form. Becoming deadly and hostile, her eyes and hair turn black. Only has been out when she feels she is in danger or is threatened, etc.**

**Wings: Lucy's angelic wings. **

**Celestial magic:Lucy's secondary magic. Hates putting them in danger so rarely uses it.****Lucy has only all twelve golden keys, no silver keys. But uses them to talk to and help her. Only calls them out in battle when extremely nesseccary, as they are extremely powerful due to Lucy's magic power. Loves them to pieces.**

**There ya go!**


	19. Wizard saint vs Ace

**Woo! More fights. I wanna cover more time in this chapter.**

* * *

**All the teams were back in their respective balconies**

"Ya know, you didn't have to use your most powerful magic first," Sting pouted. "I wanted to get it over with, I found that extremely tedious," Lucy sighed. Everyone sweatdropped at her casual actions.

"How can she possibly have that much power?" Erza asked(more like demanded to know)

"I-I don't know. She's a wind mage, they're supposed to be weak! Like Erigor!" Natsu yelled, he couldn't believe he was beaten in one move.

Everyone on the balcony gave their speculations on the freakishly powerful girl currently sitting on Rogue's lap.

"She must get tired eventually! She can't have that much magic power and not feel side effects," Lissana said. The other mages nodded.

"Maybe it deals with her scarred feet and mask, maybe the magic hurts her?" Wendy asked.

"Hmm maybe, we should try to get her to reveal her face," Erza said.

**"After that spectacular performance, we now know what magic Ace uses! What a show! The first battle of the day is Kagura Mikakuzuchi from Mermaid Heel versus Kurohebi from Raven Tail!"**

The competitors walked out onto the field, both had a calm demeanor. "Hello, nice to meet you," Kagura said smoothly, bowing. Kurohebi lunged towards her. Kagura dodged, unhappy with his greeting. "When someone greets you you do not ignore them!" Kagura yelled, bringing down her sheathed sword on Kurohebi. She slashed him numerous times, leaving him quickly defeated. She calmly walked away. Raven Tail was not pleased.

**"Woo! The winner is Kagura Mikakuzuchi from Mermaid Heel! The mermaid quickly defeated the raven! Mermaid heel receives ten points!"**

The crowd screamed for Mermaid Heel, whose members were congratulating a stoic Kagura.

**"The next battle is Fairy Tail A's Elfman Strauss versus Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus!"**

Elfman betted his sisters, leaving them seething at both him and Bacchus. Bacchus betted that if Elfman beat him then Quatro Cerberus would be Quatro Puppy for the remainder of the games. Elfman won barely

Mirajane Strauss defeated Jenny Realight in a swimsuit contest. Thus making the latter have to dress in the nude for Sorcerer's weekly.

**"For the final event of the day! Sabertooth's Ace versus Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale! The incredible wind mage verses the iron rock! An epic battle lies in store for us!"**

Deafening cheers roared from the crowd. Lucy jumped down the balcony once more and Jura came out of one of the numerous tunnels. Once they were both out, Jura spoke. "This is my second battle already, hopefully it will be much more exciting than the first. Care to make a wager?" Jura asked.

Lucy kept her emotionless face, "What sort of wager?"

"If I win, you take off your mask and reveal your identity. If you win, then I will teach you earth magic," Jura said calmly.

Lucy let a hint of a smile play at her lips. "Well then, my side of the bargain is worthless. I would happily take off my mask if you were to beat me, Wizard Saint, Jura Neekis." Lucy said. Jura was shocked.

"What do you mean?" He said, readying his battle pose.

"_Why don't you find out?._ . . but first. **Wind wall:Protective barrier**," Lucy cast a transparent wind wall that surrounded the arena. "Can't have onlookers killed,_ right_?"

Jura made the first move. **"Iron rock fist: tenfold,"**

Ten massive fists of pure rock sprouted from the ground at fast speeds and barreled towards Lucy, who was smiling.** "Earth force: barrier"** she said with her arms crossed. A large rock slab erupted out of the ground. When the fists hit, they crumbled. Jura stepped back in shock.

"AMAZING! Ace has used earth magic to crumble Jura's rock fists!" Chapati Lola announced, many of the audience members leaned forward in anticipation.

**"Iron rock powder explosion"** Jura sent flying rocks towards Lucy, who blew on them and they flew in all different directions. He was once again shocked. **"Supreme king rock's crush!"** He yelled, bringing the rocks in the surrounding area flying up, then they flew towards Lucy and captured her in a mountain of rock. He then brought his palms together and the mountain burst, leaving dust everywhere. "I can't see?! Did Ace just be defeated?" Lola yelled.

The dust cleared, leaving a Lucy with a few tiny scratches. Standing as if she didn't get hit at all. The crowd went wild.

"My turn," she said softly. **"Earth force:Crushing storm" **

All the rocks that Jura sent were now barreling towards him. **"Rock mountain!"** He yelled.

A giant man made of rock was put into a defensive position over Jura. Lucy's attack hit. When the fog cleared, Jura's rock mountain crumbled, Jura was safe, but his mountain has never been broken like that. He was breathing heavily.

Lucy smiled, **"Earthquake"** The ground split in half, burying Jura who couldn't defend fast enough.** "Close"** The crevasse closed up. The crowd was scared. Was he dead?

**"Earth force:Eruption" **

Jura was sent flying out of the ground, along with a ton of rocks. He fell towards the ground. He got up slowly.

Lucy decided to use a finisher.

**If fire and earth combine**

**calamity ensues**

**when the initial shock dies**

**it's revealed to be a ruse.**

**Go forth!**

**Combine!**

**Elemental art: Earth's volcano!**

A giant mountain shot up out of the ground, taking up a large portion of the arena. Jura was at the top of the mountain. Boiling magma shot out of the top, sending him flying and filling the arena with lava. There's a reason why Lucy cast the protective shield. Lucy was floating above the lava lake of an arena and quickly made it all disappear, leaving Jura unconscious.

**"ACE OF SABERTOOTH HAS DEFEATED ONE OF THE TEN WIZARD SAINTS! TEN POINTS TO SABERTOOTH!"** Mato yelled. Lucy jumped back up onto the balcony as she cast holy water on Jura. Healing him. He walked back to Lamia Scale.

"She used fire magic and earth magic," Jura said to his team before he collapsed from lack of magic power.

_Fire magic?_ Natsu thought.

The points for the day are:

**Sabertooth: 20 points**

**Fairy Tail A: 10 points**

**Fairy Tail B: 10 points**

**Mermaid heel: 10 points**

**Raven Tail:0 points**

**Quatro Puppy: 0 points**

**Blue Pegasus: 0 points**

**Lamia Scale: 0 points**

Sabertooth had a perfect score. Again.

**Day 3- At a certain place, with a certain man**

"M-master? Would you like to hear the results for today's events?" The servant asked the master, who was comfortably sitting in a large chair. "Yes," The man said in a deep voice.

"Pandemonium was completed by Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail. So they had to use the secondary event, MPF. Fairy tail is doing well so far. After the MPF was finished, the battles started." The servant said. He pulled out the results of the battles. "Mermaid Heel vs. Quatro Puppy; winner:Mermaid Heel. Blue Pegasus vs. Sabertooth; winner:Sabertooth. In the battle of Fairy Tail vs. Raven Tail, t-there was an interesting event. Raven Tail's Alexei was revealed to be Ivan Dreyar, and Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail was forced to battle the whole Raven Tail team. Laxus won and Raven Tail was disqualified. In the battle of Fairy Tail vs. Lamia Scale, a battle of sky dragon slayer vs. sky god slayer. It was a draw." The servant concluded. The master was displeased. "The events of today were uninteresting," he said firmly, his face pulled into a scowl. He then smiled, how about we change it up?" He said as he rose from his seat and handed the servant a slip of paper. "Change the games to these battles. I want a show. I want to see how _she_ reacts," The man said as he left the room.

The servant nervously looked at the slip of paper.

Tag battles:

Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki & Nichiya vs. Bacchus & Rocker

Kagura MIkakuzuchi & Milliana vs. Lyon Vastia & Yuka Suzuki

_Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Natsu Dragoneel & Gajeel Redfox_


	20. Dreams confirmed

**Clap. . . Clap. . . . clappity clap clap. My terrible try at making the last chapter suspenseful. Woot woot for effort. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you reviewers though :) Here's chapter 19.**

* * *

**Day 4**

Lucy shot up from her bed at the sound of thunder. She raced out onto the balcony, not noticing Rogue who was sleeping on the couch. She flung the sliding door open and slammed it shut, waking Rogue. It was a miracle that no-one else came out at the loud noise. Then again, it was just as noisy outside.

Lucy looked up at the racing storm clouds. Not paying attention to the downpour that engulfed her. The sky continued to yell.

"The earth. It's warning me," she said to herself as she looked down in thought. She had started clenching her fist so tight that blood was running down her hands and was dripping to the ground with the rain.

"Today's no good," she said.

"Lucy?" The shadow dragonslayer asked through the open door, he was still inside, away from the rain. Lucy looked up and swiveled to face him. Her eyes clouded with worry and confusion, a look he had not seen on her face very often. Lucy just looked at him, then turned away to face the sky again. "Lucy. . . come inside, you're drenched." He said from the open door. Lucy ignored him. His worry turned into slight annoyance, he gripped Lucy's hand and dragged her inside. Lucy kept staring out the glass doors. Ignoring Rogue's attempts at drying her off. She stood there, sopping wet and completely oblivious. The others had come out now and were looking at her worriedly, something was wrong. They tried to talk to her, but she kept looking out the window at the sky. Continuing a seemingly telepathic conversation.

"Lucy," Sting tried to talk to her. He grabbed her shoulder, but she remained in a dazed state.

"Lucy! LUCY!" He was quite annoyed as he swirled her around. Her eyes were glazed over, her face was pale. He slapped her.

Her eyes became unclouded.

"Oh, hello Sting." she said.

"Don't 'hello' me, what's with you?" he asked. Lucy shook her head as she spoke "Nothing of your concern," she said.

"It IS my f***ing concern, you looked like you've seen a ghost. You're acting out of it too. Tell me, what's going on with you lately." Sting demanded as he sat her on the couch and handed her a towel. The other mages looked on with concern.

"It is noth-"

"You're lying, it's quite obvious." Rufus interrupted her. Reaching to tilt his hat but it wasn't there, he frowned.

Lucy stared at them.

"I wil tell you later, I promise. Okay?" Lucy said as she walked to her room to change. They gave up. Knowing her, she'd ignore any other pleas to know what's going on.

They all went through a gloomy morning routine as the thunder blared outside. Once they were all ready they used one of Lucy's portals. The arena was shielded from the rain using a magic barrier. Lucy stared out at the rain until the games officially. All of her teammates cast worried glances at her. She wore her cloak today, they could see through the fabric. At the moment they really didn't want to though. It broke their hearts.

The event of the day was announced by Mato II, who was still cheery along with everyone else, even in this weather. Lucy jumped down from the balcony before anyone could even get a word out. They were all now in a large sphere of water. The participants were Risley Law, Ace, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Chelia Blendy, Rocker, and Jenny Realight.

Immediately after the match started, all the participants were casting spells against eachother. All the weaker mages were quickly thrown out of the bubble. Leaving Juvia, Gray, and Lucy, the latter had not moved an inch since entering the sphere.

"Why haven't you made a move yet!?" Gray asked angrily.

"Gray-sama, if we go against her together, we may win! Wind magic, earth magic, and fire magic aren't very effective in water!" Juvia exclaimed excitedly. Lucy stared at them through her mask, waiting for them to make a move.

**"Water slicer!" "Ice-make:Lance!" **

Both mages called out attacks simultaneously. Slicing through the water. Lucy just dodged the fast attacks. The mages cringed, she was fast.

**"Freeze!" "Water Lock!"**

THey casted two more spells. Juvia made a water sphere around Lucy, and Gray came in contact with the sphere and froze it. They cheered.

"Water force:melt," Lucy said from inside the sphere. It melted, leaving both Gray and Juvia shocked.

"My turn, **Ice force: Spears, Dance! Water force:choking ball,**"

Around a hundred spears of ice flew towards Gray, he was knocked out of the sphere. Juvia was caught in a sort of water lock. "Ha! Juvia can easily break this!" she yelled, then squirmed. She was scared now. Lucy raised a fist and clenched it. Juvia was squeezed and choked by the water around her. She was downed quickly as well.

"Sorry, I do not feel like playing today." Lucy said simply as she jumped yet again to the balcony.

Fairy Tail had jumped out to catch the fallen mages. They said how she would regret her actions. She ignored them.

She watched the rest of the events with little interest. Fairy Tail teams merged to make one team. Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar, Gray Fullbuster, and Natsu Dragoneel. They had Fairy Tail B's 11 points as their score.

Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki & Nichiya vs. Bacchus & Rocker, winner: Blue Pegasus

Kagura MIkakuzuchi & Milliana vs. Lyon Vastia & Yuka Suzuki, winner: Draw.

Lucy was about to fall asleep when she heard these words.

**"For the last tag battle it will be: Sabertooth's Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney versus Fairy Tail's Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragoneel."**

The crowd went absolutely wild, Lucy froze.

_No. Not them._ She thought as she felt her knees give out. She collapsed onto the ground with a shocked expression. She felt as if her life was ending, the announcement echoed in her head. She didn't even hear her team's cries of alarm at Lucy's fall. Her eyes glazed over as she repeated her dream in her head.

_No._

**Not Lucy** **Pov**

Sting and Rogue heard the announcement and looked at Lucy. She was frozen stiff. She then collapsed. Everyone cried out and rushed to try to get her to snap out of it. She wouldn't. Orga picked her up and put her on his shoulders as Sting and Rogue reluctantly walked into the arena.

_If this is why Lucy is so scared. Then we will fight for her._

**Lucy again**

The world was blurry as she watched the events of the battle. Sting and Rogue had done well at first, using powerful attacks against their opponents. But they wouldn't back down either. Eventually Natsu had knocked out Gajeel, saying he would beat them on his own. The pieces of Lucy's dream were falling into place. Natsu's magic power significantly increased as he landed extremely powerful hits on the Sabertooth members. They were failing to hit the enraged fire dragonslayer.

They were losing, badly.

_No._

Natsu landed another hit.

_No!_

He used a secret dragonslayer art spell. Direct hit.

Sting and Rogue fell.

_NO!_

Lucy was panicked. She felt something wet on her cheeks,

_tears?_

The other members noticed and their eyes widened, they hadn't seen Lucy cry.

Sting and Rogue closed their eyes.

It felt as if everything in Lucy's world had broken, shattered into a million pieces by none other than Natsu Dragoneel.

He kept on punching them. All the onlookers stared with wide eyes as they cheered.

_They weren't moving._

_Snap!_

All Lucy's self control broke, she lashed out. Running off of the balcony with a leap and summoning her wings. She flew down to her fallen teammates and friends. She chanted Holy water on them and she rushed to them. They looked at her through half-lidded eyes and smiled before they blacked out. They were alive, barely.

Lucy let the tears run down her face as she stared at them. The crowd stopped cheering. Natsu was posing as if he was in a photo shoot.

Lucy finally looked up and stood.

**"Natsu Dragoneel," **she spat out his name, her voice ringing with authority. Natsu spun around on his heels and grinned.

Lucy wouldn't have it. Her anger flared as her hair slowly turned to a pitch black color. Her aura was dangerous and her magic lashed out. Causing everyone nearby to fall at the pressure of her magic. Natsu got the brunt of it.

**"You have ignored my warning. I have warned you not to go near my family, you did not listen. You needlessly beat my friends to death's door and you were going to let them go in." **Lucy paused, ripping off her cloak. Revealing her jet black eyes. **"I, Lucille Heartfilia, Ace of Elements user, will crush you, and all you hold dear. Beware, Natsu Dragoneel, for you have made a fatal mistake."** She said as Natsu was sent flying into a wall of the arena. Lucy opened a portal and used her wind magic to push everyone in. She looked back at the shocked audience, her hair now normal but her eyes were still black. She then quickly turned around and flew through the portal. While flashes of lightning streaked across the sky and thunder boomed.

As if giving a warning.

* * *

**Yayyyyy! Natsu's an idiot. I was depressed while writing the first half since I just rewatched Madoka Magica. Best anime ever. Baiii!**


	21. Winners, Fathers, and Dragons

**WOOT WOOT CHAPTER 20**

* * *

**Back at Sabertooth Hotel**

"That f***king idiot, Dragoneel! I warned him not to come near!" Lucy muttered to herself while being stared at by everyone, even the barely awake Sting and Rogue. Lucy muttered more curse words while she paced. Rufus made a comment on how she managed to get such a vocabulary. Minerva nodded. They had never seen Lucy _this_ mad before. Rogue reached out to snap Lucy out of it. He grabbed her hand before she would walk away, she whipped around. Her gaze softened when on them. "Lucy? Why did you warn him?" Rogue asked. Lucy sighed and sat down. She explained the dream and when she ran into Fairy Tail. She was gritting her teeth through it. They all looked at her with shocked expressions.

Had they really not noticed Lucy's anger towards Natsu? How far would she go?

Rogue gripped her hand again and she stared at him. "You should go to sleep, you're mind is fogged at the moment, okay?"

Lucy would have not listened to him, but his voice was so desperate. She nodded and went to her room.

**Rogue's Pov**

I sighed once she was gone, "We should sleep as well, for now our main priority is winning the games. We will deal with Fairy Tail later," I said as I walked to my room. Once I got in I walked over to my bed and immediately fell asleep.

I woke up when I heard muffled screaming in the next room. Everyone else sleeps like a log so I went to check. It was coming from Lucy's room.

"No! Do. . .do not leave me. I-I beg of you." I went over to her, she was shaking in her sleep. I sat down on the edge of the bed. I was falling asleep when I heard her speak as she flailed around a bit. "Rogue, don't die. Please. Don't go," she croaked out as she jolted up out of the bed. Her eyes were wild as she whipped her head around.

"Lucy,"

She turned towards me and I felt my heart all but stop. She was crying.

"Lucy, don't cry," I said. She stared at me, she seemed scared. I did what my instincts tell me to do and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close. She immediately relaxed and pushed her head into me.

"I won't leave you, ever." I said into her ear and she looked up at me. "Really?"

"Of course," I said as I smiled to her. She smiled at me, a warm smile that conveyed love. I couldn't stop myself. I leaned in towards her. She didn't pull back. I kissed her. I kissed her with all the love I felt for her, this girl who had been with me for so long. Who I loved with all my heart. And she kissed back! I pulled away, her cheeks were flushed. I hugged her again. 'She's so goddamn cute!'

"I love you Lucy,"

I said it. She froze for a second, then gripped onto me as if to say the same. I fell asleep happily with her in my arms.

'Today was a good day'

**Next morning.**

All teams had reported to separate places all over Crocus. Sabertooth was by a large church.

**"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! Today is the final day of the Grand Magic Games! Today's event is Battle Royale! **

**The rules are as follows:**

**All members wander the streets and if they encounter members of another guild they are to fight.****When participant loses consciousness or deemed unable to continue the battle, the opposing team scores one point.****Each team must appoint one of their members as team leader, this is kept secret from the rest of the other guilds.****If the team leader falls, the opposing team gains 5 points.****The total maximum number of points is 45 points, this implies that every team has a chance of winning.****Moving as a one group or separate is totally up to the individual members of the team.**

**Points garnered in this event are added to the overall score gained throughout the Games! Good Luck Everyone!"**

"Good luck everyone, please don't get hurt," Lucy said before she took off with her wings. All the members of Sabertooth went to different places.

Lucy was flying when she had to dodge a tube shaped like a cat paw. Milliana. She looked down, the whole guild of Mermaid Heel was under her.

"Ice Force:Spears, Dance!"

She took out Risley Law and Beth Vanderwood. The others dodged. Milliana tried to capture her again.

**"Earth Force: SInkhole!"**

The rest of the members were taken out quickly and fell into a large hole. Which then closed up and spat them out of the ground.

**"Ace has defeated the entire guild, Mermaid Heel. With two spells!"**

Cheers could be heard from the Domus Flau.

"Hello, Ace" Lucy heard a voice from behind her. Erza Scarlet.

"Hello, TItania" She said, still in the air.

**"Re-equip! Purgatory armor!"**

"Your most powerful armor right off the bat? What an honor. **Ice force:Crushing axe**."

A giant axe bigger than Lucy herself came out of thin air, made entirely of ice. "I don't feel like playing today, goodbye"

She swung the axe at lightning speed, quite impressive for a GIANT AXE.

Erza was quickly defeated. Damn.

Lucy flew on her way. She saw teams beating up other teams. All of Quatro Puppy was down, no surprise there, they all had scorch marks.

Lyon and Yuka have defeated Ren and Eve. Ichiya, Hibiki, and Jenny were fighting Jura and Chelia, quick defeat, surprise surprise.

Lucy then flew down, might as well take care of the competition. She quickly disposed of Lyon and Yuka with her giant axe. Jura and Chelia were defeated using **Water/wind unison raid:Tsunami.**

She had seen that Gray had defeated Rufus and Laxus defeated Orga, Lucy cringed. **"Water art:Holy water,"** They were healed, then teleported back to Domus Flau with the rest of the defeated opponents. She flew in front of Laxus and Gray. "Hello," she said nonchalantly while spinning her axe. Gray was scared. "Hey blondie," Laxus said. "You are blonde too," Lucy said simply. Whipping her axe around at the two, they somehow managed to dodge. **"Ice force:bat. Ice spike!"**

Huge ice spikes shot out of the ground, causing Gray to be too focused on not getting impaled, then he wasn't paying attention to the giant bat coming towards him. Perfect hit, he was sent flying.

Laxus couldn't contain his laughter. But then went into lightning form to try and get Lucy. She saw him and quickly hit him with her bat. It was like Fairy baseball. He was also quickly defeated. She was faster than lightning. Damn.

Lucy merrily went on her way. By now all that was left was Ace, Sting, Rogue, Natsu, and Gajeel. That was realized that Natsu and Gajeel would be trying to kill Sting and Rogue, she quickly darted around trying to spot them. She heard a male scream reverberate through the air.

'_Sting'_

She darted towards the sound and saw Natsu holding Sting by his neck. Rogue was already on the ground. She could barely hold her anger.

"Fire force:Flames of hell!" She brought her arms back and whipped them, causing shock-waves of fire to rush towards the fire dragonslayer. Natsu scoffed and opened his mouth to eat them.

He can't eat an Elemental user's fire, but he doesn't know that yet.

Lucy's fire barreled towards him and he was hit dead on, he went flying around 20 feet, but regained his balance. Then Gajeel joined in.

**"Fire dragon''s roar!"**

**"Iron dragon's club!"**

The two attacks soared towards Lucy, who easily deflected it with a wind barrier.

**"Earth force:Cage!"**

A giant cage of rock enclosed the angry dragonslayers.

**""Ice wrath!" **

A massive pillar of ice flew from the sky and hit the cage, crushing it, and the dragonslayers inside it. They were defeated. The last player of the game was Ace of Sabertooth.

"You- cough- couldn't go easy on them could ya'?" Sting said as he clutched his stomach and smirked.

They were teleported as well back to the Domus Flau.

**"THE WINNER OF BATTLE ROYALE IS SABERTOOTH! wITH ACE BEING THE ONLY ONE LEFT STANDING!**

**THE SCORES ARE AS FOLLOWS FOR BATTLE ROYALE:**

**Sabertooth: 4 members defeated, 25 points.**

**Fairy Tail; 5 members defeated, 13 points**

**Lamia Scale, 5 members defeated, 9 points**

**Mermaid Heel: 5 members defeated, 1 point**

**Blue Pegasus: 5 members defeated, 0 points**

**Quatro Puppy: 5 members defeated, 0 points**

**Sabertooth wins the first Grand Magic Games!"**

Lucy had healed everyone and now they were in the center of the arena. Being deafened by all the cheers. Lucy's teammates were smiling and waving. Lucy just kept a stony expression.

Then she saw a silhouette of a man walking out of one of the tunnels, she couldn't see very clearly and squinted her eyes. The man kept walking until he was out in the open.

Lucy froze. The man who tortured her, the man who scarred her, the man who killed her mother. The man who is none other than her father walked towards her and her team. The memories came back. Her legs gave out, she heard his voice ringing in her head.

"You're a monster,"

"You honestly think you're my daughter"

Visions came back,

Visions of that knife, that god-awful room, his sickening laugh

It all bounced around in her head, it hurt. She clutched her head as her eyes went wide. She screamed. She could feel her teammates walking in front of her. Rogue stepped out.

"Who are you?" he said. He already knew though.

The man laughed.

"Why, it seems I've forgotten! You haven't met me yet! My mistake. My name is Jude Heartfilia, Lucy's father," he smiled. He changed. He grew much, much larger. He grew talons and wings sprouted out of his now scaled back. He turned black as night with blue markings all over him. He was a dragon. "Also known as Acnologia," the dragon said.

* * *

**All I can think of is: that escalated quickly. Muahahaha**


	22. End

**All I can think right now is I have no life at the moment. But eh screw it, I'm having fun.**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

**"Acno-logia?"** Lucy asked herself. She stared up at the black dragon. He had a grin that showed his multiple rows of teeth. Everyone in the arena was shocked.

**"How does it feel to be the daughter of the Black Dragon King!?"** Acnologia bellowed. He then dipped his head down in front of his daughter.**"You really ARE a monster now,** **right?**"

Lucy now realized, it was true. Rogue noticed this. **"Ha! How funny that the one hope for killing me happened to be my own flesh and blood!? I've spent years watching you, blessing you with nightmares, giving you false hopes! When really you're going to die with the world and the hands of your father! What a show!"**

Acnologia raised his razor sharp claw and swiped it at part of the crowd. People screamed. People were flung into the air. People died. And Acnologia laughed. He kept swatting at them while some mages went into action and tried to damage the beast.

Lucy just sat there with tears flowing out of her eyes. _Can he be more heartless?_

**"Lucille! Why don't you join me! Forget prophecies and join your precious father! It's great fun!"** The black dragon snickered as he continued to murder the audience.

Lucy stood up, her hair and eyes turning black. She ripped off her mask and stared at the beast. He raised a scaly eyebrow at her.

Lucy faced him, "Remember what you said Rogue? There's no reason to lose hope before you even try," Rogue's eyes widened. He reached out towards her. She leaped up, unfolding her wings. _"I'll just create a different ending!" _

Lucy floated up in the air and yelled. **"Protection magic: Elemental cage!"**

A giant cage of swirling elements sucked the audience and mages into it. Now there was only Lucy, and her father. Lucy took off one of her limiters. The ground cracked around her, the people could feel the pressure even through the sphere. Lucy compared her magic power with the dragons and it still wasn't enough. She grit her teeth.

**Grant me freedom**

**give me the power I have locked inside.**

**In my desperate hour hear my call.**

**Release!**

**Full Power!**

As Lucy chanted, the winds around her blew her hair everywhere, her magic power surged and her second limiter shattered. She was now on par with Acnologia.

**"Acnologia! I, Lucille Heartfilia, daughter of the Black Dragon, challenge you! We fight until one, or both of us perish!"**

**"Very well, Lucille"**

**"Elemental Magic:Unlock!"**

"LUCY! THAT COULD KILL YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU USE THAT MAGIC!" Rogue broke down, he actually cried. Sabertooth were all in similar states.

"Ummm. . . what type of magi is that?" Makarov said.

Rogue quieted down for a second, everyone else was watching as they saw one girl match evenly with a giant dragon.

"Elemental magic is the ultimate magic of the earth. Lucy is the only known user, all others that have used it. Have died. Last time she used it she was out for two months! She knows what that magic does! Yet-"

"Rogue," Lucy's voice echoed through the sphere. "I know what I am doing," she was still fighting the dragon.

"I am aware of what this magic will do, It's me or the world. I'd happily sacrifice myself to see you live. This is my choice," Rogue opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted.

_"I love you,"_

Rogue's eyes widened. He was in shock.

**"Elemental beam" "Elemental arsenal: Missile!"**

Beams of swirling light shot out at Acnologia, damaging him. Missiles came into contact with him and exploded. Acnologia cringed. He repetitively swat at Lucy. She opened her mouth to call out another spell when Acnologia swatted her with his tail. She slammed into the floor of the arena. Her magic was beginning to deplete, she had a broken leg. She could see the bone protruding out of her skin. She flew back up and they hit eachother with numerous attacks. Both becoming injured.

**Open, Gate to the Heavens! Zodiac!**

All twelve zodiacs stood around her, the captives in the sphere were shocked. 12?

The zodiac and Lucy were landing numerous hits. So was Acnologia. They were all heavily damaged. Lucy had used most of her magic.

"I have to do _that_," she said to herself. Her spirits heard her and reluctantly nodded their heads. Lucy sent one last message to the sphere.

"I can't last much longer, I've used up almost all of my magic. This will be my last spell. I thank you for the freedom you have given me, Sabertooth. I'll miss you,"

They all froze. They knew what she was implying. _A final goodbye._

**Earth, give me your strength**

**Water, your grace**

**Fire, your destruction**

**Wind, your swiftness**

**Ice, your beauty**

As she recited the beginnings of a spell, all the elements swirled up around her, with her centered in the middle.

**Give me the power to destroy my enemy**

**leaving no trace**

**give me the magic I desire**

**The need is dire.**

**Elemental Art's final act! Destruction!**

She screamed the words as she shot through the air towards Acnologia, who sent out a breath attack. The two collided.

_Goodbye, Everyone_

**The prophecy was fulfilled. Acnologia was defeated at the cost of the hero's life.**

.

.

.

.

.

**One year later**

Rogue sat on a bench on a cliff. He looked out into the sunset.

_She would have loved this so much_

He placed flowers on her grave. He cried. He had lost the one he loved, she had sacrificed herself for him, hell, the whole world. He was thankful, but his heart ached to see her smile once again. To tell her he loves her.

_"I love you,"_ he said softly to her grave. The grave of Lucille Heartfilia, savior.

He looked back up at the sunset. He really did have a perfect view.

_"I love you too," _A sweet voice chimed from behind him. He spun around so fast.

There she stood, the one he loved. Her angelic wings unfolded. She was glowing brilliantly in the fading evening light._ She truly was an angel_

She smiled at him and flew up to him, hugging him and bathing him in a soft glow. It felt so warm, felt like home. Rogue smiled.

"I missed you, Lucy"

.

**IMPORTANT, SORRY IF YOU HATE THE ENDING BUT I MIGHT MAKE A SEQUEL WHERE THEY SAVE LUCY AND MAKE HER ALIVE AGAIN OR SOMETHING. IM CONSIDERING IT SO I NEED OPINIONS, MESSAGE ME IF YOU WANT.**

* * *

**So basically that's the end, Lucy is an angelic spirit-type thing like Mavis. She accompanies him around. Happy happy. . . . . kinda**

**Thanks for sticking with me. I'm thinking of making a more cutesy, romance fanfic. Maybe with a different pairing. IDK**


	23. Sequel?

**Hello! I have decided that I will make an alternate ending that is fairly long , a few thousand words. And I will make a sequel of the original ending after I get some ideas. I will make that after I finish one of my current fanfics. Yay!**

** Sarah**


End file.
